Danger of the Unknown
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: What if Itex got control over Fang? What if Fang were ordered to kill Max, then the Flock falls apart? What if everything they knew was now dead?
1. Chapter 1

**((((Fang is OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))**

Max sat, and stared at Fang, watching his thoughtful face. She didn't know why, but Fang seamed to be lost in thoughts much to much lately. It was like something that happened to captivate his thoughts, and now it won't let him go.

She sighed and got up, leaving to her room. I didn't want to know why Fang had been this way recently, and she wasn't going to search for the answer..... yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IGNORE ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang had so many thoughts that were stalking him, and not going away, because of what had happened lats week. He didn't know how to respond to such thing offered to him, and such danger his decision was to everyone else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Fang flew in the sky, his wings their full span, and his mind wandering around in his memories. Thinking of Max. Thinking of how they were going to survive. Thinking of the Flock. Did I mention Max?_

_Then suddenly, Fang was knocked off balance. He spun in the air, and lost his 'air' and nearly crashed. He looked up, as he got his equilibrium back up to pace. Someone had hit him, but with what._

_Before he could fly away a fishnet trapped him. He yelled, and tried to get it away from it, but his feathers and and fingers were already tangled in the netting._

_Fang yelled and made as much noise as he could, though he knew it wouldn't help. He had flown to a secluded area, where no one would hear him. Stupid!_

_He suddenly felt tired. He grabbed some of the net, that he had just noticed was strapped to a helicopter, and sniffed it and tried to move away, only to meet to more netting. That was lined with Philosophize._

_He knew it was hopeless to try to fight the meds, when they were smothering the netting. He closed his eyes and let it overcome him._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IGNORE ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_When Fang woke up, he didn't recognize his suroundings. He wasn't in the net anymore. But he wasn't back home, in Max's arms either._

_"Well, bird. You're awake." Fang heard a voice behind him. He sat up, and looked around. There was a large man, probably German._

_"So?" Fang asked, his voice coming out clearer then he expected it._

_"So, I have proposition for you." the man said, his accent sticking out._

_"And what might that be?" Fang retorted._

_"You must work with us, and sign your life to us, or we will torture you and kill your beloved Flock. Especially Max." he said, smiling._

_"No." Fang said, firmly. "I will not sign myself to you, and I won't let you get to the Flock."_

_"We are already there. We had 5 snipper shooters to aim right at your precious Flock. Max has one to. And none of your Flock knows, because you told them you went out for a flight, not even an hour ago, and we've seen you fly without your Flock for more then 3 hours." he said, crossing his arms._

_"No! I won't." Fang said, beginning to get to his feet. Someone grabbed him from behind._

_"My bodyguard won't let you go until you join us." the man said, in a feirce tone._

_"What am I to do if I joined this?" Fang asked._

_"You are to pretend to act as you do, and do every mission we sent to you, and none of these missions should last more then 3 hours." he said._

_"And if I sign?" he said._

_"You will be owned by us. Anytime you deny, we will kill you and your Flock." the man said._

_"Fine. I'll do it. Just let go of me." Fang said, in a strict tone._

_"Good. Now you can be free. But wait. Here is a cell phone, and anytime we want to assign you a mission, we will call. No other calls on that cell phone, and hid it from the Flock." he said._

_The bodygaurd let go of Fang, and his wings popped out immediately. "Fine." he said, taking the cellphone. He looked around, and spotted an open window near by. One he could fly out of._

_He flapped his wings, and let the place, shaken, and oddly enough, scared._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Fang made himself invisible as he heard Nudge and Angel walking into the living room. The reason why he wanted to hide from them was because he had tears streaking his cheeks.

He had put his family in a life or death situation and they didn't even know.

Angel and Nudge sprinted into the room, Fang made his mind blank, so Angel wouldn't know he was there.

After listening to Nudge ramble on and on of nothing, Fang slyly escaped the room, while Angel was distracted.

He pulled out the phone that was vibrating in his pocket. He slipped into his room, and locked the door, just in case anyone was going to want to come see him.

"Hello?" he said, opening the phone.

"Hello, Fang. We need you on a mission. There are many attackers around your home, and we want you to get rid of them. No help from the Flock." And the line went dead.

Fang hung up the phone, and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked over to the window and saw people, not Erasers, Flyboys, or M-Geeks, but real people. He sighed and snapped out his wings. He quickly flew out the window, with ease, and immediately did a nosedive to the crowd of attackers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* IGNORE ME, I'M JUST A LINE BREAK *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fang!Where were you for the last hour?" Max said, her arms crossed, a mad scowl on her face.

"I was out flying. Not a big deal." Fang said, closing his eyes.

"It is a big deal when every other week a person from my Flock gets taken me. I though you were gone. I thought you gone. I thought someone had gotten you." Max said, her face blushing pink.

"Well, I'm here now, nothing to worry about." he said, opening his eyes, and getting up off the couch. He walked over to Max, and hugged her before she could protest. "Sorry to worry you."

"Fang..." Max said, and hugged him back. "I love you. I was so worried about you." she said, before she kissed him.

Fang dully kissed her back, but didn't feel the liveliness in it, knowing that he didn't belong to her anymore.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Max asked, her voice a tone no one but Fang had even heard.

"Yeah." Fang said. He kissed her, and tried to make it seam more lively, and vivid.

"That's better." Max murmured, a smile appearing on her face for a few seconds, then she went back to kissing him.

Fang kissed back, and knew that Max was living it up, while he was just died more inside with every small stroke of her lips on his.

Max kissed him until they both ended up on the couch, and Max was kissing Fang's neck.

"Max. There are kids in the house, and one can read our minds." Fang pointed out.

"I know. I was trying to forget." Max had a sad looking expression on her face, that actually looked like she was pouting. Weird.

"Well, I think our make out scene is going a bit to far... Sorry, Max." Fang said, slightly moving. "And can you get off from on top of me?" he said, pointed down, to where Max was sitting on him.

"Fine, I guess." There goes Max's 'I'm not upset, I swear' voice. She pushed herself up and sighed. "See you later." she said, before running to her room.

Fang frowned a little, but then remembered the clause that he had agreed to;

_"You will be owned by us. Anytime you deny, we will kill you and your Flock."_

Fang felt that ball in his chest get tighter. He sighed, and went to his room, in his normal desolate ball of silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang sat secluded in his room. The door was locked, and had a chair shoved under the doorknob. He needed to be alone. No Max, no Nudge, no Gazzy or Iggy, and positive no Angel.

He had a lot of things on his mind. A little more then what one bird kid can handle. He was thinking about how he could ever get out of this mess. He was thinking about Max. He was thinking about the Flock. He was thinking about what mission he would have to do next. It all stung when he thought of it.

Especially Max. Fang loved her and wanted to be with her forever. Even possibly have children. But now that he didn't own himself, that would be hard. Fang didn't want to ever have to say that his heart, sole, and body didn't belonged to Max, but now he couldn't change what he did.

Fang sighed, and looked out of his window. He saw all five of the Flock, but him, flying around, laughing and playing in the sky, while he was locked in his room, being an Emo.

He stood up and closed the curtains. He didn't want them to see his tears as they made their way down Fang's cheek.

He didn't know what to do. His mind was so jumbled and confused.

Just in the nick of time to piss him off, his phone rang.

Fang didn't want to answer it, because he knew it was another mission. But he did anyway, "Hello?"

"We have another mission for you. Kill Maximum Ride." the man said and didn't hang up this time.

"No." Fang said, protectively.

"Then all of your Flock is dead, Fang. Your input?"

"I can't kill Max. She's my life." Fang said, into the speaker of the phone.

"We are your life. Max is your to kill. You don't and we'll kill all of your Flock." the line went dead.

Fang heard a sob choke out of his throat. He quietly got up, and almost broke the chair, throwing it out of the way. He unlocked his door, and ran out of it. He opened the window in the hall and jumped. He flew up, and spotted Max. He flew to her in a quick manner.

Fang, not usually a hugging type, hugged Max tightly, backing her almost fall out of the sky.

"Fang?!" she said, in his ear, as she awkwardly hugged him back, not being a huggy person herself. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, trying to move away from the weird hug.

"I-I don't know." Fang said, sniffing lightly. He knew that his face was a mess. He didn't care. He needed to stay by Max, as much as he could, before having to fulfill his mission. So much pain. This was a lot of pain.

((Sorry for completely making a cliffhanger, but I have a show to finish watching.))


	4. Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*Later on, in the house*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fang, what's wrong with you, I'm never seen you like this." Max said, patting Fang's back awkwardly, not exactly how to comfort him.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered again. He knew exactly why he was so upset, but wasn't going to tell Max. Max is what's wrong. He has to kill her. No way could he kill her..... but thre was no way he would let all of the Flock lose their lives because he's a hard head.

"Fang, there has to be something pretty bad happen to make you this way. Please tell me." Max said, in her own plea.

Fang, to cut conversation, leaned forward and kissed her. His gentleness took Max by surprise, and she hesitated for a moment, before smiling, and kissing him back, trying to mimic his soft movement.

Fang moved close to her and kissed Max the way that he had imagined his whole life, "I love you, Max, and nothing will change that." he said, his voice still very weak, and vulnerable.

"Love you too, Fang, and I know that this won't change back. And I'm happy about it."

*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! *~*~*~*~*~*

Angel sat in her room, shared with Nudge, with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. She was consentrated on Fang's mind, which she had noticed had been either to busy, or completely blank, and she couldn't figure out what was making him this way.

She made a complete dedication to know what's going on. She sat in her room, with Nudge giving her a look, while she dug through Fang's head, trying to find one reason why he would be breaking down like this.

She read through this there were the past, things happening right now (Eww! Max and Fang are making out!) and what he was thinking about for the future. Angel gasped when she heard one thought. Fang wasn't owned by the Flock anymore! Angel tried to keep quiet, as she kept digging. Fang is being sent on missions..... and one of them is to kill Max???? What?! That's not right.

Angel's eyes were big, and there were tears that began to spill. She couldn't let this happen. She kept listening in on his thoughts and felt even more tears come when she heard that if he doesn't then the whole Flock was dead. This couldn't happen....


	5. Chapter 5

Nudge was studying Angel's face, feeling her chest twist, but she didn't know why. She could see in Angel's big blue eyes that she was reading someone's mind. She was also crying, which is what was making Nudge's chest twist. "Angel? Is everything all right?" Nudge asked, trying not to talk to much.

"No. Everything is not all right. Please, I can't tell you, because you'll tell someone on accident, but, please, don;t tell anyone that I know anything." Angel said, in a murmur.

Nudge felt her face twist in confusion. "Uh, okay?" she said, in a quiet voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! *~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang pulled away from Max, feeling his chest twist again. "I love you, Max. More then anything in the world, I love you." he murmured, tears spilling ouot of his eyes again.

"I love you too, Fang, but I wish that I could know what is making you this way." Max said, in a sigh. She kissed Fang's nose, and tried to smile, but the mode was all wrong.

"I don't know what's making me so upset. It was like something just hit me, and I felt horrible. It makes me not want to leave your side. As if something is going to happen to you or something." Fang said, in a soft voice.

"I know, Fang. This happened a lot. I get these flashes where I think you and Flock are going to get hurt, but it's never came true, except where you almost got killed." She said, trying to smile again.

Fang hugged her, and pecked her lips. "Everything is all right, Max. Everything is all right." he said.

Max kissed him again, then moved away. "I have to go check on Nudge and Angel. I need to see if they've cleaned their room yet or not. And Gazzy and Iggy." Max said, in a rushed voice, as if wanting to get away from the awkward conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Max ran to go to see if the rest of the Flock was up. She was really just running away from Fang again, but she didn't want to let him know.

She tried to keep tears from her eyes, though seeing Fang in tears.... it took Max's every ounce of energy not to breakdown and cry along side Fang.

Fang wasn't a crier, and he Flock knew that. he hardly showed emotion at all and this was a breakthrough. Not good, but a breakthrough.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ignore me, I'm just a line break! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang sat silently, not really thinking, but not really there as well. He needed a break from people. The Flock, the SOBs that stole him from Max, people in general. He tried to think of only Max, and his heart ached thinking such things.

Then the cellphone in his pocket vibrated. "Dammit." he murmured, before flipping the cellphone open, and answering, "Hello?"

"Hurry. We have a new mission for you that cannot take effect until Maximum Ride is eliminated. We give you until the end of the day. After tonight, say goodbye to your Flock, unless Maximum Ride is terminated." the person on the phone said.

"I--I'll try..." Fang managed out, though tears were teasing and torturing him again.

"Hurry." he repeated and hung up.

Fang choked down what the man had said. He had to kill Max by tonight? It burned in his chest like a torch being shoved down his throat. He had no clue.

Why was it him? Why his Flock? Fang wanted his questions answered but knew better.

Than another disturbance distracted Fang from his thoughts. There was a knock at the door.

"Fang, are you okay? I heard a cry." he heared Max say at the door.

"Go away." he stated. He was making plans now, suffering how to murder Max.

"Fang... Please..." Max began using the totally hot pleading voice, that Fang couldn't deny.

Fang got up and let her in.


	7. Chapter 7

Max stepped into Fang's room, and smiled, "Hey." she said,in her normal voice. She moved right past Fang and sat down on his bed. "Fang, whatever you're hiding, you're not very good at hiding it. Angel knows. Nudge knows somewhat, Iggy, Gazzy and I know nothing. But your attempts to hide it are cute, and kinda turn me on, because you seam to eant to stay close to me. But not knowing bothers me and when I ask, you say you you don't know, though you do, or Angel wouldn't." she said.

Fang sat there dumbfounded, not sure what to say. After minutes of sitting there in silence, he finally said, "I'm sorry, Max, but I can't tell. It's for the Flocks lifes." he said, in a near whisper.

"So it's a gamble for the Flock?" Max pushed on.

"Max, I can't say anymore."

"Is it life or death?" Max asked, just wanting to know.

"Max! Shut up! I can't say anything more, unless you want our Flock dead." Fang nearly yelled.

"Fine."Max said, in an over protective voice,

"I love you, Max." Fang said, trying to get the pout off of Max's face.

Her face cleared and she smiled. "I love you too, Fang,: she said, leaning into kiss him.

Fang kissed her deeply when a depressing idea shot through his head. He did his head into his pocket, and pulled out the pocket knife he kept handy. He carefully flipped it opened. He did this, but was still kissing Max, with such love that it nurt knowing that he had a blade to her back.

Max didn't notice Fang's actions, and kept kissing him.

Fang moved closer to Max, and whispered, "Max, I'm sorry. I'll love you forever, remember that."

"Wha--!" Max started questioning Fang's words, until she felt a sharp pain right in between her wings on her back.

"I'm sorry. It was either this or all of us dying." Fang said, pecking her lips.

"But--why?" she choked out, coughing up blood with it.

"I singed a contract that I no longer was free and I had to do missions, and if I declined they would kill the Flock, and torture you in front of my. I thought this was better then death of us all."

"Fang... I--Do--Love--You..." She managed, really fighting not to die.

"I love you too, Max." Fang kissed her again, getting her salty, metallic blood on his mouth. "Bye, Maximum. I love you."

Max tried to say something, but ended up coughing, and nearly choking on her own blood.

Fang patted Max's back, only making an ached weak moan come out of her mouth. He hugged her trying to make up for taking her life.

:Fang! You stupid--!" Fang heard Nudge say, but she noticed Max and stopped. She gasped, then she screamed.

Then Iggy, and Gazzy met with Nudge in the hall and both almost burst into tears. Angel came shortly after, and pushed through the doorway, and pushed Fang out of the way. In her calmest mask, she sat by Max, who was now fighting for air.

"Max, stop thinking those things. Fang loves you. He keeps thinking, 'Why did I do this? I love Max, Why did I do this?' over and over and over. I don't see his point, but he saved all of us. Max, we love you. You would do exactly what Fang did, and you know it." Angel said, and continues to murmur to her until Max closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness within.

Fang was in silent tears, staring at Max;s dead body, while he heard Nudge's deep breaths as she cried.

Angel had a silent stream of teasr down her cheeks, fighting not to burst into tears.

Gazzy was hugging Nudge, crying on her shoulder, and Iggy had tears decorating his face, and was sobbing a bit.

"Bye, Max..." they all murmured, but Fang, who was trying not to hug Max's dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy all helped clean, change and set up a funeral for Max.

Nudge and Angel cried and let the boys do all the work.

Fang was teased with a phone vibrating in his pocket and he was trying to ignore it, though his leg was beginning to go numb from the vibrating. He just wanted to have a calm time at Max's funeral.

"What's wrong, Fang." Nudge asked, wiping her large brown eyes, trying to smile.

"You know..." he pointed to the white carved coffin that Gazzy and Iggy had carved.

"Yeah, I-I do." Nudge said, trying to wipe more tears away, and tried to fight bursting into more tears.

"It'll be okay." Fang said, giving Nudge an awkward pat on the back. "I'm sorry I had to do this." he said, moving away, a little bit awkwardly.

"I won't understand, if that's what you want." Nudge said, in a whisper. "I don't know what you were thinking, and I.... I don't even want to try to guess what you were thinking. Sorry, Fang. You must understand why I'm saying right?" Nudge said, a new desperate stream of tears decorated her face.

Fang looked away for a moment. "Yes, I understand. I'm insensible." Fang said, frowning a lightly.

Nudge noticed the look on Fang's face. "Sorry, Fang.... Really. You are just a little.... I dunno... I guess misunderstood, because you are always silent, and the only one that knew you was Max and now she's... g-gone." Nudge said, beginning to cry again.

Fang bit his lip and fought tears as he moved away from Nudge. He walked to Angel, who was curled in a ball, weeping herself sick.

"Angel... I'm sorry." he said, as he lifted her face from the grass, and trying to clean her face of the tears a bit.

"I-I un-underst-stand." she said, through hiccups.


	9. Chapter 9

After Max's burial, the Flock scattered to their different areas of their home.

Fang escaped to his silent hall, where he still had to clean Max's blood from off the floor and bed.

He hadn't noticed that Nudge had followed him to his room, trying to figure out what Fang did what he did.

"Fang, do you need help?"Nudge asked, leaning down to help.

"My mess to clean up." Fang mumbled lightly, gathering the bloody sheets off of his bed.

"Yes, but I would like to help." she said, her eyes looking away.

"No. It'll make you upset." he said, noticing tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked at Max's blood.

"I'm already upset." Nudge said, doing her very best to keep her cool.

"I'm the oldest and I say no!" Fang nearly yelled, his own calm act shattered.

"Um.... O-okay, I guess." Nudge said, disappearing to her room.

Fang sighed, and got to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about an hour of crying in her room, Angel left to get something to snack on for lunch. About halfway there, she heard a soft voice that sounded like Nudge, and it was murmuring under it's breath, making it quite hard to hear what words were being said.

Angel rushed to the source of the voice, the kitchen. She was greeted with blood on the floor and all over the sink. Nudge was on the floor, crying and murmuring something still not understandable. She was covered in blood and it took Angel a minute to realize that it was Nudge's blood.

Nudge was holding her wrists tightly and swaying back and forth. She seamed to not wanting to be hurt any longer. Though this was unconvincing since she had a bloody knife resting in front of her.

"What happened?" Angel asked, panic striking her voice. Nudge looked away, and didn't answer.

"Nudge!" she exclaimed, knowing there was something wrong when Nudge didn't talk. Angel dropped to her knees and put her hands on Nudge's shoulders. She traced her way down to where Nudge's hands rested. She carefully untangled Nudge's hands fro her wrist and gasped. There were deep cut marks and it looked like she had attempted to saw her hands off.

"I'm sorry.... I'm sorry.... I couldn't handle this anymore, I grabbed the sharpest thing around.... It feel's so good, Angel. The pain in my wrists cuts off the pain in my chest. It's this light hearted feeling... Don't get mad at me, Angel. I'm just not myself without Max." Nudge said, her eyes glazing over and she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Fang! Come quick!" Angel called, as Nudge was protesting.

"I don't want Fang to see me like this. Please tell him not to come." She said, in a desperate pleading voice.

"Nudge, you're losing to much blood, you're killing yourself. I couldn't stand to lose you too... Max was enough. Max was more then enough. You can't die to...." Angel said, turning lightly, letting go of Nudge's wrists. She noticed the dark figure of Fang in the doorway of the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Monique? Do you want us to bury you too?" Fang said, walking up, and pulling Nudge onto her unsteady feet. He dragged her to the bloody sink and turned the hot water knob. He jerked her arms under the steaming waters, washing away excess blood.

Nudge struggled, and let more tears fall. "Fang, stop! It's burning me!" she cried, trying to pull away from his strong grip. Her skin was swollen from the deep cuts, and was now turning a deep pinkish color that outcasted her dark pigments. "Fang, the water is burning me!" she complained.

"Nudge, Fang is thinking that you're wrong for trying to kill yourself when we just lost Max. He wants us all to just forget what happened. He knows that now you are going to be burdened by some of Max's duties, but that is no reason to mutilate yourself." Angel said, still staying on the floor, her eyes looking at Fang, with a deep look in her eyes.

Nudge still fought against Fang's grip, because the water was making light welts on her skin.

Finally, he pulled her wrist pout from under the water, then pushed her away from the sink. "Stay right there." he commanded.

Fang disappeared, then reappeared with bandages and long strip of gauze.

He grabbed her right hand and began wrapped the large wrap around Nudge's wrist. About halfway through the gauze, he stopped and cut it, then started on her other wrist. He tapped both of the ends of the gauze, then let a frown creep upon his face, "Nudge, you clean up your mess." he said, before leaving without another word.

Nudge felt tears burning in her eyes, as Fang's words had not only leaked but poured venom. Though Fang had used manners, and said please, his voice bled outrage and sheer anger.

"It'll be okay, Nudge. I just know that things will get better." Angel said, now standing by Nudge--actually hold her up--and lightly patted her shoulders.

"But it's not okay now..." Nudge pouted lightly. "I don't know how to coop with the pain I have, and it seams like everyone but you have turned on me."

"Even Gazzy? He's not one to turn on people."

"I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore." Nudge said, picking at the tape holding gauze into place.

"Don't pick at it. We don't have a lot of gauze or tape." Angel said, lightly bumping Nudge's hand.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I feel like I'm being watched." Nudge said, looking at the already blood stained bandages on her arm.

"That's be cause you are. The people that have made Fang kill Max have constant surveillance over us. They want to know exactly what Fang lives with all day, and what he does all day long.

"They see us change?" Nudge said. Her face would have been red, if she hadn't have lost so much blood.

"Yes, and they don't care to see us, only the way our wings fit onto our backs. Why do you think Ive been letting my wings relax instead of having then fit to my back?"

"Uh-huh?" Nudge said, her shoulders shuddering, then her wings revealed themselves through the slits in her T-shirt. "I'm tired. Night, Angel. You should get some sleep too. It's been a very long day." she said, giving Angel a small hug.

"Night. I'll catch up. I have to go talk to Iggy and Gazzy, and see how they are. Oh, and I'll clean this for you." she said, noticing that the blood loss from Nudge's cut made her exhausted.

"Thank you, night." Nudge said, waving off, then disappearing through the hall to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Nudge slept for a good 12 hours, making most of the Flock worry for her health. Because of what Fang had done, Nudge suffered from 2 degree burns, and the cuts that she did herself. She was still very mentally disable, but Angel did the best she could.

It has been about 6 months since Max's murder. Fang freed himself from the Itex company, after promising his body after his death. They let him free and stopped completely watching over the house.

Angel was the leader, and acted as if she were the oldest of the flock. She had the most control over the Flock, being able to embarrass the Flock in any way she pleased.

Gazzy was silent. He never talked, never laughed.... just sat there, being a silent ball.

Iggy was the same way. He had stopped making bombs, afraid they might kill their small grave yard for Max.

Fang was unstable, but managed more control then Nudge, only hurting himself with things got over the edge, and literally made him shave in horror or pain.

Nudge was the most unstable. She was caught cutting herself a lot. She always had wraps and gauze wrapping around her arms, and the Flock had their own roll of gauze, so if any of them caught Nudge. they could save her before she killed herself. She is also very quiet. She seams to have slightly trouble forming sentences, and she is always depressed.

They all moved around in the house, making Max's room completely untouchable. Anyone touches Max's room, and they get a good beating from Fang.

Fang worked hard to keep food in the house for everyone, though Nudge hardly ate, and Angel was a very slow eater, now. Gazzy and Iggy still breathed their food.

Nudge was anerexic. She only ate when it was needed, because she never had an appitite, and she bone skinny. She was unatually skinny. She would wear a bathingsuit, and the Flock could see every bone that was aganst her dark skin. And the scars... Nudge, as someone who cuts, has scared al over her arms... and thighs... and ankles.... and shoulders..... and hips... She cut everywhere. Her favorite was her wrists, but if she was having an urge to cut while there was someone in the room, she wound cut in less noticable spots.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ignore me, I'm just a line break!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang sat at the kitchen table, setting the plates and forks out, getting ready to serve dinner.

Angel ran down the stairs. "Hey." she said, going into the kitchen and grabbing some of the food, and began setting it out. She smiled at Fang, trying to make the mode light, though there was always a grey rain cloud over this house. Always.

"Yo." Fang said, as he sorted food onto plates, and began pouring drinks for everyone. "Go get everyone." he said, in a monotone.

Angel smiled, and ran up the stairs to get the rest of the Flock. She smiled when she saw that Nudge was actually not crying or cutting, and was just looking out of her window. That made her happy. Nudge was getting closer to being herself again.

"Nudge, dinner's ready." she said, then left the room when Nudge didn't need help moving without bursting into pained tears again.

Then Angel popped into Gazzy and Iggy's room, "Dinner's ready." she said, then ran back down, and smiled ot see that Nudge wa already down there, and she was actually eating this time. Like really eating. Not nit and picking, but like real bites.

Gazzy and Iggy came down together, and sat down, and ate some of the food. Everyone was silent again. Dinner was like this all the time.... Since that day, six months ago.


	11. Chapter 11

((This is slow and kinda suckish because I'm writing it at 4 something in the morning, xD))

After the dark cloud lingered, Angel couldn't stand it. "Say something, dammit!" she swore. Angel wasn't one to swear so the silence must have really gotten under her skin. She was only six. **cough*seven*cough**.

Nudge looked at Angel. She looked confused for a moment, then she burst into tears and pulled out a razor. She cut herself again and again. Once again, it was her wrists.

Iggy was closest to Nudge and rushed over to bandage her bleeding wounds. He started wrapping her arm, and quietly whispered, as he placed his hand on her hair and petted her, "Stop, Nudge, please." he said, in a desperate plea. "For us? For Max? You know that Max would kill you for this. You know--" Iggy got cut off by Nudge.

"But Max isn't here! And it's all Fang's fault! You ignore that Fang Killed Max. You act like you can trust him. Who can trust a murderer?" Nudge said, the longest thing she had said in months. "Who?" she repeated, trying not to break into another veil of tears.

"Nudge..." Gazzy said, suddenly understand why she had been like this. She was scared of Fang. She was scared of the rest of the Flock. She was scared of dying. She was scared of living. She was just scared. "Oh, Nudge. No, it's not like that. Please, don't be scared of us. Please."

"Why not? You are alongside the one that murdered Max. Yeah, she was an egotistic, self centered, stubborn, hussy brat, but she was still Max." Nudge said, fighting to keep the tears in.

"It's okay to cry, Nudge. It's okay..." Angel said, now behind Nudge, massaging the spot in between Nudge's wings, knowing that that would relax her a little.

"Yeah, Nudge. We aren't going to judge you because you tear up. We all do. It's natural. Just don't cut. That's not what we're supposed to do. People get locked up for cutting." Iggy said, softly. Though what he said was kind of harsh to Nudge's ears, the tone he had used made that get covered up and buried.

"Please promise not to cut, Nudge. We love you, despite what you say that we are alongside a murderer. We are alongside the Flock and you are one of us and always will be. Please?" Angel said, her eyes big and blue and hard to say no to.

"But cutting is my salvation. It helps me from hurting someone else." Nudge said, in a whisper. The last part she said, her eyes had shot up and looked straight at Fang. If she could, and knew that the Flock wouldn't turn on her, she would kill Fang. But cutting had helped some of that anger.

"Please?" Gazzy and Angel said, at the same time.

"All I can do is try...." Nudge whispered, tears torturing her eyes again.

"Thank you!" Angel nearly squealed. She let go of the spot between Nudge's wings and hugged her from behind. "And if keep off cutting, and manage long enough for the bandages to be removed, we can go shopping!" she said, in a very temping voice, knowing that deep in Nudge's mind, though covered with a blanket of darkness, had this little voice in the back that was the fashionista was screaming, 'I need new clothes!! Cute clothes! NOW!!!!' but Nudge had hide that side of her in the back of her mind, in an inescapable cell.

"Cool." Nudge said, in this monotone that told Angel that she was doing everything in her power not to squeal along with Angel.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 3 Weeks Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang sat, being his normal silent self. Though today he was also annoyed. Angel was taking Nudge shopping.

Nudge had working on her cutting and as far as anyone knew, she wasn't cutting any more.. If Fang wanted to, he could hack her diary. It was locked file on his computer. She wrote in it more and more the longer she was away from cutting. Nudge wrote in her diary once every three hours and she would type pages. Fang frequently wanted to hack it, but didn't want Nudge any more mad at him then she already was.

Fang smiled, oddly, thinking about how much the Flock had improved since Nudge got better.

"Hurry up, Nudge, we have to go! The mall closes in two hours!" Angel said. She was smiling and her face was a healthy pink color. After a moment, Angel's face went white.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, in this worried voice.

"Nudge.... she...." Angel said, her face black, her breathing sped up.

Fang need not hear anymore . He jumped to his feet, and nearly tripped up the stairs. Totally unlike him. he rushed to her room.

Angel just stood there, in total shock. She attempted to reach for the phone, but couldn't keep in in her hand.

When Fang first saw Nudge, he first thought she was dead. There was enough blood for her to be.

She was on the floor, unconscious, and her wings were out at weird angles.

Fang took a step forward, then turned to the door, "Angel, call Dr. Martinez!" he yelled, before rushing to Nudge's side. He suppressed the temptation to slap the hell out of her unconscious body, "You stupid girl. No one wants you to die. Stop trying." Fang said, fiery in his voice.

Angel came through the door, "What do I tell Dr. Martinez?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes from the bloody body before her.

"Give me the phone." Fang said, taking it from Angel. "We need you to come to the house as soon as possible. I think that Nudge attempted to cut her own wings off. There's blood everywhere. Her wings are angled oddly and Nudge has a history of hurting herself because of Max and all." he said, as he saw Angel began crying.

Nudge had been doing so well. She hadn't cut or even threatened to. She had gotten back to her talkative self. But the diary!

"I have to go. See you when you get here." he hung up and told Angel to make sure Nudge kept breathing. Fang rushed downstairs. He started up the laptop. He knew that he would feel so guilty after reading Nudge's dairy, but he wanted to see her thoughts.

He clicked the folder and wasn't surprised when it asked for a password. Obvious... 'Maximum Ride' he typed. It loaded and opened. Fang looked at the one Nudge typed this morning.

_"I'm so happy! Angel's finally taking me shopping. Though I stopped cutting, I still get horrible cravings for pain. This morning I woke up in the kitchen, with a knife to my wrists. Gazzy said he understands. I wish that he did. Fang gives this vibe that he's worried. As if he thinks I'm going to do something stupid. I won't... .or I'll try not to. With this craving, it'll be hard but I made a promise."_

So she wasn't going to try anything. Something must have happened. If only he knew.

There was a knock at the door, and then Dr. Martinez walked in in a rush, "Where's Nudge?" she asked in a rushed voice.

"Room." Fang said, "and Angel's in there. I think she's in shock."


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Martinez did a very quick evaluation, and some to find out. Fang was right. Nudge had attempted and nearly succeeded to amputate her own wings. Dr. Martinez also found that the cut marks on Nudges neck, where she wanted to slit her throat, had missed all major vains and arteries.

Angel and Gazzy were in a shock so deep that both were ssent to bed, and told that she'd talk to then later.

Fang was still letting it sink in.

Iggy understood the dept of the situation, but because he hadn't seen such blood, he wasn't as appealed as everyone else.

"Fang, can I talk with you for a moment?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Sure, I guess." he said, in his normal tone of voice.

"Let's go to your room, I don't want anyone else to hear." she said, smiling softly.

"Okay." Fang said, in a small voice. He started up the stairs to his room.

After they got to his room, he sat on his bed, and left a spot for Dr. Martinez.

"Fang, do you know how severe Nudge's injuries are?" she asked, sitting down, and crossing her legs.

"Yes, I do." he said, trying to see what she was trying to say.

"This may damage the Flock horrible, but because of the damage to the nerves in Nudge's wings, their paralyzed. When she waked, I have to give her a choice whether she wants me to finish the amputation or stitch the wings back on, but she would be unable to use them. She cut straight through the nerve system, making her wings paralyzed forever." Dr Martinez said, having troubles explaining.

"So, either way, Nudge can't fly anymore?" Fang asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. She can't fly. And she'll be out for a while, because of blood loss, so there is also a risk of infection. If Nudge doesn't wake for a week, I have to give you the decision of amputation or not."

"But, I can't make that decision for Nudge. She hates me and would attempt to kill me if she woke up with what she didn't want."

"I know but she probably wouldn't want to wake up with an infection that's eating her flesh either." Thought she will only be half bother by the wings. Because of the lacerations on her neck, she cut her vocal cords. Therefore, she had to reteach herself how to talk." Dr. Martinez explained.

"Ah." he said, softly. He couldn't care less about Nudge's voice. She deserved that. She tried to take her own life, to leave the Flock, making Fang royally pissed.

"so. I need to call Ella and tell her that I'll be here for a while. I'll also tell her not to come. You all need to recover, and the least you need is two visitors in your home." she said.

"You're right." Fang said, then something clicked in his mind. "Dr. Martinez? Can you sleep on the couch? After the bedrooms are taken except for Max's room and we all agreed that no onje ever goes in there. Is that okay?"

"Sure." she said, smiling lightly.

((Cliffhanger?!!! Another one?!!! But you love me 3 Right? RIGHT??? RIGHT????!!!!))


	14. Chapter 14

Nudge felt groggy and lightheaded when she woke.

"Nudge, honey. Open your eyes. Come one, baby." Nudge heard, but it sounded miles away.

Nudge fought, but managed to get her eyes opened. The light made her blink.

"Nudge!" Angel said, nearly colapsing on Nudge's chest. "I'm so happy!"

Nudge opened her mouth to ask why she had the Flock looking at her bug eyes, and Why Dr. Martinez was here. She tried just to speak, but nothing came out and she felt a mob of pain on each side of her neck.

"Nudge, honey. It's okay. I know your scared. I'll explain later, when you're more awake. Okay, baby?" she said, lightly petting Nudge's forehead.

Nudge nodded lightly, and felt an absent tugging on her neck. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly.

Fang looked over at Dr. Martinez. "Is that okay, how quickly she fell asleep?" he asked, in a gruff voice.

Dr. Martinez nodded, "It's perfectly normal. Most people need lots of rest after being in a blood regenerating coma. And most birds just need lots of sleep after very damaging attacks and or hurting mainly their wings or back."

"Oh, okay." he said, looking over at Angel who was studying Nudge's sleeping face.

"Well, we need to leave, so that Nudge can sleep comfortably." she said, ushering Iggy out, and watching Gazzy, while Fang put his hand on Angel's shoulder, and guided her out.

((Another cliffhanger, because I'm sleepy -_-))


	15. Chapter 15

Fang had read through Nudge's diary from the last three and a half weeks. Nudge had had the urge to cut a little to much, but she withstood that craving until it's breaking point.

After rereading Nudge's diary one more time, Fang realized something. Nudge really didn't want to cut. She hated the pain, and wanted to stop, but couldn't help it. And she also had literal _urges_ to hurt herself. Fang came to a sad and rather odd conclusion: Nudge was losing her mind. She seamed to be losing control of herself, and letting this _thing_ help her. She wanted to be herself again, but didn't know how to.

Fang felt a little hurt about this discovery, because Fang had punished Nudge somehow every time she cut, or even said anything about it. Her last time cutting, after Angel made the shopping deal, Fang had locked Nudge in her room for 2 days, taking everything sharp, and leaving only her bed, and some books.

Now he wanted to help Nudge.

He logged off the computer, and left it on, to much in a hurry to turn it fully off. He closed it, and put it to the side, before getting up. He started to Nudge's room, where Dr. Martinez was.

He knocked at the solid wood door, and stood there melancholicly as he waited to the door to open.

Dr. Martinez answered the door, and smiled when she saw it was Fang. "Hello." she said, sweetly.

"Can you come and talk out here for a moment?" he asked, in this type of voice that sounded like a plea from Fang's perspective.

"Sure." she said, taking a few steps out of the room, and closing the door securely behind her. "What is it, Fang? I don't think I've ever seen such desperation on your face before." she said, lightly studying him.

"Um, well, I was reading Nudge's diary. I know, I shouldn't have. But while I was reading, it occurred to me what she was saying. She kept saying that she hated it, cutting. Then she said that she often did it without consciously knowing. Then she also said that in the past three weeks, since we got her to stop cutting, she has literally woken up in the kitchen with one of the knifes put to her wrist. From reading this, I came to a sad conclusion. I think Nudge may being going crazy." Fang said, this being one of the longest things Dr. Martinez had ever heard Fang said.

"So, do you want me to and examination after she's awake for insanity?" she asked, one eyebrow disappearing behind her dark bangs.

"If you could and would. If it's not insanity, then some type of multiple personality disorder, or ADD or something. Dr. Martinez, I do care about Nudge, now matter how mad I can get at her. And from what I read, she doesn't want to be this way. I want to help her." he said.

"Okay. I will do an examination to see about any disease or disorder, okay Fang? And I won't tell her why, or I will, but I won't say that you read her diary. She'd probably be very hurt if she found out that you read it." she said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Thank you. That really makes me feel a lot better." Fang said.

"Well, I have to go back in there. Nudge's vitals keeping changing in horrible rates, and I have to make sure she doesn't go into cardiac arrest." she waved, "See you." she said, before disappearing behind Nudge's door again.

((Cliffhanger. Writing the rest at school later on. Next chapter tonight or tomorrow.))


	16. Chapter 16

Later, after Nudge had woken up, and had the explanation and things, Nudge chose that she wanted her wings fully amputated, and that she would do rehab for her voice, though she was told that she may never be able to talk again.

Dr. Martinez also did the examination. She found that Nudge had ADD and was slightly dyslexic. She had slight MPD but not enough to control her. No insanity, just a lot of different medical conditions.

"Fang." Dr. Martinez said, catching before he slipped into his room.

"Huh?" he said, turning to face her.

"Nudge is an MPD patient, and ADD. And she also has dyslexia. When we finish the amputation on her wings, and it heals, I can take her to a real human doctor to get all of this confirmed. If they question the large scars on her back, I can make some lie up. Okay?" she asked.

"Okay. That sounds good. And maybe mention depression. That might be some of the reason that she is cutting. We know she must be very depressed, because of Max, and now losing her wings and voice."

"You're right. Do you want to see her? She's doing well." Dr. Martinez said, happily.

"Sure." Fang said, "I need to tell her sorry for hurting her for nothing." he said, before giving Dr. Mratinez a rare smile.

He went to Nudge's room, and opened the door. Fang frowned when he saw how Nudge looked away when he entered.

"Hey, Nudge." he said, looking at her, noticing the wrap that was around her neck and the padding and padding that made it so she lay on her back without a lot of discomfort.

She nodded, and looked away.

"I'm sorry. This is your fault, but I'm sorry for the way of been treating for it. No, I can't understand it, but I can try." Fang said, trying to be nice.

Nudge pointed across the room.

Fang traced her point to a dry erase board and marker. He grabbed it and handed it to Nudge.

She scribbled on it for a moment then held it up. "It's fine." she wrote.

Fang nodded. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"No." she wrote, in huge letters.

"Ahh. So, are you okay with not being able to fly?"

She just kept the board up.

"Then why did you do it?" Fang asked.

Nudge erased what was on the board and started writing again. After a few minutes she held it up again. "I don't know. I didn't want to, but I couldn't control myself." she had wrote.

"Ahh." Fang said.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, people... I'm sorry I'm updating pretty slow... My head is killing me and school had exams ALL last week, so I've really been working hard on that....

Also, I've been trying to figure out what to do. People are bugging me to fix Nudge, bring Max back, but I've said "_Maximum Ride is __**DEAD**_!" but lot's of people don't get it.

Then I've recently got a good idea from Marianne, one of my fans and followers, and I think I might go through with it. It is that Fang killed Max's clone and that Max was being held captive and the Flock has to go rescue her.

I was going to add a little thing to it. Like Nudge gets taken from the Flock and gets wings regraphed to her, so she can fly again, it's just a little more painful, and less natural....

But because I've been having reoccurring headaches, and I think I'm getting ADD, My updating will be slow.... I also am having troubles thinking how to end it.

Anyone have ideas??

I also need thinking music. Anyone have any good music that you listen to when you write. Please tell me..... I need music for writing ~.~ Anyway.......

I've also been busy with school, but I have next week off, and will be on the PC some......


	18. Chapter 18

Fang and Nudge talked for a little while longer before Dr. Martinez came in and told Fang to leave Nudge be, because she needed rest. She needed to get ready for the amputation.

Nudge fell asleep almost immediately, needing sleep.

Dr. Martinez told everyone to stay away from Nudge's room. She was planing to do the surgery while Nudge was in her deep cold sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fang blogged about all of it. no replies. No E-mails. No anything. People were pissed at Nudge.

He still sat at his computer, waiting for replies.

"Fang!" Dr. Martinez said.

"Yeah?" he asked, noticing an urgentness that was hardly ever in Dr. Martinez's voice.

"I need your help. For some reason, I can't get Nudge to move though she doesn't weigh a lot." she said, a slight worried expression on her face.

"Uh... Sure." Fang said, in a rather quiet voice, ever for him.

They both walked to Nudge's room, where she lay resting on her bed that was covered in padding and such because of her wings.

Fang walked in the sleeping Nudge, and grabbed her arm. He pulled, lifting Nudge up. Then he quickly flipped her. "There." he said, in this voice that showed that he didn't want to be there.

"Okay. You can go. I can see that you don't want to be here." Dr Martinez said, in a soft mother voice.

Fang left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After an hour and a half of determination, Dr. Martinez managed to fully amputate Nudge's wings.

She gave Nudge strong pain relievers, and put some really think air padding under her so that she could lay on her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ignore me, I'm just a line break! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nudge sat up, and the world began spinning around her. "Ahh!" she managed to say as she tried to make the world around her become stable.

"Hey, Nudge. I did the amputation while you were sleeping. I gave you some pain meds and really soft pads under you so you can lay back." Dr. Martinez said, very softly, as if babying Nudge.

Nudge looked down, and all she saw on herself was white bandaging.

"Sorry. I thought that it would be more comfortable if you were only wearing the bandaging, and no shirt, because the cloth could irritate your back." Dr. Martinez said, a small smile coming across her face. "And I'm happy to hear that you can make sounds now. That is a great emprovment only after a day." she said.

Nudge nodded. She pointed to the white board and marker.

Dr. Martinez got it for her, and nodded, telling her it was okay.

Nudge grabbed it and scribbled, in an almost panicked way. She showed the board. "Mom, it hurts!" she wrote.

Dr. Martinez nearly gasped, because Nudge had called her mom. That wasn't right, but she wasn't going to reprimand Nudge on it, because Nudge needed someone to trust. "I know. I'm sorry." she nodded.

((Yey!! I got my mojo back!! Yey!! Anyway...... cliffhanger!!!!!!!! You still love me, no matter how emo I am right??))


	19. Chapter 19

After Nudge rested up a bit, and got used to the cushoning of her bed, Dr. Martinez declared that Nudge was healthy enough, and didn't need her watching over her anymore. She bidded her winged family adou and left.

Nudge didn't like this to much, but gained a little bit of trust from her family to let them care for her.

"Nudge, are you hungry? I know you must be. No wings, but your still a bird kid whether you like it or not." Angel said, smiling. She was always thrying to make things better. It made Nudge's life just a little bit easier to live through.

"Nnn.....oh...." Nudge managed to say, then smiled. She liked that she was slowly getting her speach back. She would miss being able to talk a mile a minute, but she was glad that she hadn't full severed her vocal cords.

"You're not hungry? Is that possible?" Angel asked, then laughed.

"Angel, Nudge, Iggy told me to come tell you that food's ready." Gazzy said, popping in.

"Okay. I'll come eat." Angel said, then turned to Nudge, "Are sure sure your not hungry?" she asked.

Nudge nodded her head yes.

"Okay. I'll be back in here later, okay?" Angel smiled.

"Oh... Kay...." Nudge smiled.

"Get some rest while I'm eating, okay?" Angel said.


	20. Chapter 20

Fang was on his computer again, reading comments of his most recent blog. One of them made him really think,

_Hey, Fang._

_I was wondering.... Is there any way at all that the Max you killed was a clone? You did mention in earlier posts that you had met a Max II right? So why not that one be the one you kill. I mean, you said in the post where you describing how Max acted before you killed her that she was sad and stuff, but didn't try to hurt you once. From what I've read in your blogs, she's a very violent girl. So don't you think if you stabbed her, she would be kicking and screaming and trying to totally kill you? I think so. Can you please look into my theory? I think it might be some good research._

_- Love and hugs!_

_-Fangsluver6534_

It really made Fang believe that the Max he killed was not the one that they knew and loved. He wanted to do research, but how could he research to see if the Max he killed was the Maximum Ride or not?

After a few minutes of thinking the computer made a dinging noise, and Fang looked to see what new message he got. the subject was: **It's me, Max. I saw the news....**

Fang clicked on it, not believing one bit that it was really Max, but he wanted a nice laugh.

_Fang,_

_I'm going to make this totally quick. I'm at Itex in Arkansas, and they took me about 6 months ago. I'm stuck here. They left the room and left the computer on. On the news, it said something about me dying. Yeah, right. I won't die that easily. Please. I know I probably sound like I'm pleading, because I am. I've been stuck it disgusting place for 6 months. COME GET ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!_

_-M_

The e-mail sounded convincing. After a few minutes of thinking about it, Fang decided to get the rest of the Flock's opinion.


	21. Chapter 21

After all five of the Flock reread the e-mail over and over, they decided that they'd take the risk of it being Max.

"So, are we going to go all the way to Itex in Arkansas? That's pretty far, and Nudge can't fly." Iggy said, waving a hand in some general direction, that just happened to be the direction Nudge was standing.

"Well, I can hold Nudge. She doesn't weigh that much, and as long as she doesn't kick around, I'll be okay." Fang said.

Gazzy frowned, "But what if something goes wrong?" he asked.

"Then fang can just throw Nudge at you." Angel pitched it.

"Nn-ooh!" Nudge said, in a loud voice, that was obviously a struggle for her.

"I was playing. I though it was obvious." Angel said, in a dead serious voice, for a seven year old.

"Nope, it wasn't." Fang said, frowning.

"Okay, then." Angel said, crossing her arms.

"Back to the subject--" Gazzy started.

"--We need to get to Arkansas, and save Max." Iggy finished.

"Duh!" Nudge said, in an annoyed voice.

"Okay. We leave tomorrow?" Iggy asked.

"Yes. Five thirty sharp." Fang said.

"In the morning?" Gazzy asked, depression in his voice.

"Yes. You can live. we'll rest in Texas, tomorrow night." Fang said.

"Fine." Gazzy said, in a mopey voice.


	22. Chapter 22

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fang went across all the doors yelling, "Up! Up! Get up!" he chanted. He walked back and forth, yelling the same thing over and over.

Nudge was the first one out of bed. She had a large T-shirt on, and the wrap that was around her chest showed on her shoulders.

"Hello, Nudge. Can you wake Angel all the way up?" Fang asked, as he started to Gazzy's room.

Nudge nodded and started to Angel's room.

Fang went into Gazzy's room and flipped on the light. "Get up. It's five." he said, in a loud voice.

"Noooooo......... five more minutes." Gazzy said, waving his hand, and he fell back.

"Get up, or I'll pull you out of bed." Fang threatened.

"Five more minutes." Gazzy repeated.

"Nope." Fang said, walking over to Gazzy and putting his hands under Gazzy's arms. He pulled up, and made Gazzy fall out of the bed.

"Owww! Fine, I'm up..." Gazzy said, pushing up, and whining.

Angel skipped into the room, "Hey, Gazzy, Fang. I'm hungry. Can we eat before we fly?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm hungry too." Fang said. He left the room, and went to see if Iggy was up. He was already in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good." Fang said, before going back into Gazzy's room. "C'mon, Iggy's got breakfast going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After breakfast *~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, are we all full?" Iggy said, gathering plates.

"Not really." Angel said, at the same time Gazzy said it.

"Well, we're out of food. When we break in Texas, we can have a huge meal." Fang said.

"Okay." the siblings said together, both with almost the same face.


	23. Chapter 23

The Flock flew and flew and flew...... Nudge was being swapped out between Fnag and Iggy. She didn't like it, because she felt like she was going to be dropped.

They had been flying for a good hour before Angel said, "Fang.... I'm hungry!" she wined, a small pout on her face.

"We aren't even out of state yet." he said, softly, "Can you please wait a few more hours?" he asked, as he flapped to be up next to her.

"I'll try, but my tummy hurts, I'm so hungry..." Angel said, in a small voice.

"You can survive. You ate three plates of just bacon before we left." Fang said, hugging a sleeping Nudge in his arms.

"I know...." Angel said, softly, looking down at the country below them.

Fang didn't reply, and kept flying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hours later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let's land here." Iggy said.

"How did you even know that we're in Texas? Your blind, you can't see the signs." Gazzy asked, flying above him.

"Because about 20 minutes ago, Angel was cheering 'Texas! Texas! Texas!' that gave me an idea." Iggy said.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Angel said, smiling.

"Fine, we can land. I think Nudge isn't feeling good, she was sleeping the whole flight, except for at the beginning." Fang said, looking down, into his arms, where Nudge was lightly sleeping, her breathing soft.

"I think she just fell asleep, because she was up most of the night, crying." Angel said.

"What?" Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang said, together.

"Yep. She was upset at herself for bothering you guys, because she knew you guys would have to carry her. She was also upset that she made it so that she doesn't have wings." Angel said, softly, as she looked at Nudge.

"Oh..." Iggy said, softly.

"Well, we need to land so that Nudge can rest, and we can eat." Fang said, looking down, for a place they can stay.


	24. Chapter 24

After the night in a quite crappy hotel in Texas, the Flock took off again, this time, only for a 3 hour flight.

After most of the time, Angel started doing tricks, and being happy. Then all of a sudden... "Fang! Down there. I here bad thoughts.... like about us..." after a few more minutes, she gasped again, "Max is there!" she squalled.

The Flock did a nose dive formation and got to level ground quickly. Angel landed running, and was at the entrance of the large building quickly.

"Angel, be careful!" Iggy said, in a commanding voice.

"But... Max!" she said, her face pink.

"We need to find a safer way in..." Fang murmured, reading the sign on the door that said, "This is private property, please do not enter at your own risk. Lasers and guns standing by."

"Fine...." Angel said, letting her wings out. "Not like they'll have traps in places that people can't go.... normal people can't go in." she corrected herself.

"Yes, you're right." Gazzy said.

Nudge nodded, and smiled, standing on her own two feet again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After they found a way to get in ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nudge led the way through the air ducts. Angel was telling her where to go, though.

"Next right, I hear Max's thoughts there." she said.

Nudge took the next right in the air duct, and looked down in the vent. It smelled like the normal Itex smell, death and flesh... "Mmm-mmm." Nudge said, nodded and pointed down.

"Open the vent, and go in the room, duh!" Gazzy said, in a rushed voice.

"Oh, God, Gazzy!" Iggy said, covering his nose.

The rest of the Flock mimicked Iggy's gesture, while nudge messed with the latches on the vent. To her, Gazzy's smell was better then the smell of the room below them.

After a few minutes of messing with it, Nudge got the vent open, and struggled to the other side of it, to let the people with wings go first.

Angel fell through first, and as she landed, she did a 'shhh' gesture up into the vent, telling them to be as quick as they could.

Gazzy was next, followed by Iggy. Then Fang, who helped Nudge down as well.

Once all five were down, the looked around, to see where Max was.

She was in the corner, curled into a ball, and she was a mess. Her hair was a big blond knotted rat on her head, her skin was black and purple, topped with blood, and her eyes were swelled shut. Her wings were hanging out behind her, with her feathers in painful angles and most of them were blotched with blood.

"Max!" Angel cryed, in a quiet voice, running over to her, "Max! Are you awake? Wake up! So much has gone on since you disappeared... C'mon, we have to go before..."

"Quiet..." Max whispered in a grinding voice, that sounded like she had done nothing but scream for months.


	25. Chapter 25

When Max told them to be quiet, Angel looked around.

There were many other experiments in the room, but most of them didn't have a clear thought process, and others had no thoughts. One was humming in it's mind, in such a way that made Angel feel like crying to hear the pour thing's thoughts.

"Hurry, Max, we need to go." Iggy whispered.

"Too late." Max murmured, looking up at them, with big brown eyes that were glassed over and bloodshot.

Angel looked up. "Max, no one is coming. I can't hear any of their thoughts." Angel said.

"But... This..." Max moved a little and grabbed her shirt, pulling it to show the top of her back.

There was a black circular thing attached to her back. Below it was a trail of blood that was dry.

"What's that, Max?" Fang asked, quietly.

"What?" Max crooked out. She tried to stay focused, though she was exhausted from being slaved by Itex. After a few anxious minutes, Max--without meaning to--began to fall forward into Fang's chest. When she did so, she also began to lose consciousness.

"Max!" Fang said, noticing her passing out.

Max tensed and jolted up, her brown eyes wide in terror.

"What was that?" Angel asked, her own eye wide in feear, as Max's mind went temporary blank.

Max was completely silent for a moment, then she let out a pained moan. She gripped Fang's shirt, that she wasn't even aware she had grabbed.

Fang watched Max suffer, and it burned a hole in his chest. After seeing those brown eyes ooze tears, Fang couldn't look at Maxany longer. As he looked away, he saw that the thing on her back had a florescent light shining red. "Nudge, come here." he said, softly.

Nudge's head shot up, and she moved over to Fang. "Mmm?" she said, in a questioning tone.

"I want you to ID what this is." Fang said, looking at the thing on Max's back. "Angel, come here as well."

"Yes?" Angel asked, moving closed to Fang and Max.

"Tell me what Nudge is thinking when she's thinking of this."

"Okay." Angel said, softly. She sighed and studied Nudge's expression.

Nudge got onto her knees and looked at the lit up circular thing on Max's back. She touched it, softly, and looked up at Fang.

"It's a teaser. Every time Max begins to fall asleep, it shocks her." Angel said, in a sad tone.

Max looked up at the Flock... her Flock, and then bowed her head. "And I can't get it off....." she murmured, to an extent that only Fang and Iggy could hear.


	26. Chapter 26

After about ten minutes of studying the thing, Nudge nodded a little.

"She thinks that if Iggy and Gazzy could get it open that it would be quite easy to disarm." Angel said, looking between Max, Nudge, and Fang.

Nudge nodded again.

"And she thinks that since it is a very small thing, that this should be a very easy job." Angel finished.

Iggy and Gazzy both got a little closer. "But how do we open it?" Iggy asked.

"We have to figure that out." Fang said, bitterly.

Gazzy had a huge grin on his face, "We pry it." he said.

"I guess we could give it a shot." Angel said, softly. She looked at Max, "But you tell us if you feel any pain at all and we'll stop."

"Okay...." Max murmured, in such a quiet tone that scared the Flock.

Gazzy moved closer to Max and got on his knees. "Max, we need you to move so we can see the thing without this shade." he said.

Max moved over a little, just enough for her back to be exposed.

Gazzy moved a little closer, and studied the thing. He touched it lightly. "Angel, can you find me something to crack this open with?" he asked.

Angel looked around and found just something medal. She handed it to her brother and frowned, "Be careful, Gazzy, don't hit Max..."


	27. Chapter 27

Gazzy aimed the medal thing at Max's back, hoping to God that he wouldn't accidentally hit Max. He held his breath and swung. There was a loud crack and Max flinched forward, letting out a cry in pain.

At first, everyone thought that Gazzy had hit Max. In fact, so did Gazzy. After a moment, Fang gasped.

"Huh?" Angel said, looking up and blinking.

"I didn't miss!" Gazzy said, looking at the wires that were now exposed.

"Then why is Max in pain?" Fang almost hissed.

Angel frowned a little. "She's thinking that the thing is sewn into her spine, so when Gazzy hit it, the impact hurt her, too."

""Itex caught me...right after I...sent the e-mail..." Max murmured, trying not to scream in pain and bring attention to all of the workers of Itex, "And put this...on me...It apparently...has a....security thing to...keep you guys from...rescuing me..." Max whispered. It took a minute to notice, but her pausing every few words wasn't all because of pain. She was also having breathing issues.

Iggy smiled, "Well, we're going to make it not work at all so we can rescue you, whether they like it or not." he said, trying to cheer Max up.

It made Max smile. "Thanks, Igs." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Max." Iggy said, before moving closed to Max to do the wires.

After several moments of Iggy messing with the wires, he frowned, and leaned in so that only Max could hear what he had to whisper, "This, every time I cut a wire, will shock you. Only in small doses, though so it won't ever be as strong as the doses it was giving you before... Is that okay, Max?" Iggy whispered, as he studied the wires with his hands, id'ing colors and order in of which he should remove them in.

"Okay." Mas murmured, mimicking Iggy's whisper.

He moved back into a sitting position, and began pulling wires, making Max tense.

"Iggy, she's in pain." both Fang and Angel said, simultaneously.

"I know, that's what I was just talking to her about. It's the only way to get this off." Iggy said, pulling another wire.

Nudge and Gazzy were on watch, with Angel keeping her mind clear, so she could hear any incoming thoughts.

Iggy continued working, as Fang did attempts to calm Max, who was on the verge of tears, her face unnaturally pale.

"Max, it's okay... You know that we have to do this so that we can get you free." Fang murmured, unintentionally glaring at Iggy.

"I know." Max managed to get out clearly, though her teeth were gritting in pain.

This cycle went on without disturbances for almost a hour.


	28. Chapter 28

"Done." Iggy said, softly.

"Good... Do you know how painful it was to listen to Max's thoughts? Suicidal thoughts....?" Angel asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Sorry...." Max mumbled, in an inaudible whisper. She was already laying on Fang's lap, near unconsciousness.

"At lease it's not shocking her anymore." Gazzy said, looking at Max.

"Uh-huh...." Nudge agreed.

"Now we can't swap Nudge back and forth, because we have tp carry Max too." Iggy said, obviously.

"I'll carry, Max. You carry Nudge." Fang said. He began to pick Max up, before....

"Erasers. Lot's of them." Angel said, tense, her eyes wide. "They want Nudge."

"Hurry!" Fang said, his deep black wings unveiling themselves.

Iggy grabbed Nudge, his wings revealing themselves, copying Fang.

((Sorry, it's short... my mom wants the pc.))


	29. Chapter 29

~~~Okay, before I even get started, do not get mad as me for cutting out an fighting scenes (blah blah blah) because I suck at any type of action what-so-ever. So just telling all of you people's out there that read Danger of the Unknown. I can't believe it even got this far, and then a fighting scene that I set myself up for . So I'm skipping through fighting scenes. So for any of you people that like the fighting scenes.~~~

After a few steady seconds, an Eraser came around the corner and noticed all six of the Flock (haven't said that in a while).

"Hey, guys, we got some old pals." the Eraser called out.

After all of the Erasers (hopefully) came, the fight started. There were kicks and punches and all that other good stuff as mostly everyone fought.

Anxious minutes of fighting went by, until an Eraser through Fang onto another experiment, making the girl/??? make a noise that sounded like a scream.

This made the Flock's heads turn to see what had happened. "Fang!" Iggy exclaimed.

Even Angel didn't notice the trick until after it was to late.

"Mmmm!!! Ah!" Nudge yelled, making a painful strain on her throat, but she just wanted away for the Eraser that had grabbed her.

"Nudge!" Angel yelled, making everyone look away from Fang, who had already recovered to his feet.

The Eraser smiled, a very odd expression on a dog snot type face, and said, "If any of you move, I will kill her right now."

With Max unconscious in the corner, they couldn't do much other then what they were asked (threatened) to do.

The Eraser smiled again, and left, swinging Nudge with such force that it made her cough, and make a light wheezing sound.

But he got away..... With Nudge..... But the Flock got Max back, which was good to them, because a rescue mission for Nudge will be much easier with Max.

Angel bowed her head. "Nudge....." she murmured, in a very depressed way. Something no one should ever hear a six (seven) year old sound like.

"Angel... We'll get her back. You know we will." Iggy said, softly.


	30. Chapter 30

The flock managed to get out of the School safely with Max, but lacking Nudge. Once Max is conscious though, they'll get Nudge.

"Fang, is Max okay?" Angel said, looking at Max, who was bruised and bloody. In the sunlight, Angel could see how the nightgown she was wearing clang to her chest, and it showed a very unhealthy shape, showing her ribs and a starved torso.

"She will be, Angel. She will be." Fang said, as he flew. Every so often, he would glance down at Max, as if checking to see if she was breathing.

They flew in total silence most of the flight, only talking to see how Max was doing.

When that got back to their home, they were grateful. They immediately put Max in her room, in bed. Iggy called Dr. Martinez. They needed her to see what to do to help Max.

After a 2 minute conversation with Dr. Martinez, Iggy went and started making a total buffet for Max, knowing that she was starving. She looked so unhealthy, like she hadn't been fed the whole 6 months being at Itex.

"Iggy, make some chicken. Max loves chicken." Angel said, helping out, by plating and bowling all of the foods, as Iggy finished making them. They had about ten plates of food, and about 4 bowls of other stuff. They were going to let Max eat her heart out if she wanted to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile, at Itex *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They put a shot into Nudge's arm, to make her fall unconscious. "Why are we doing this again?" one of the younger whitecoats asked.

"Because she has to have wings. We can't do half of the tests with her wings gone. We have to put them back, Henderson." The older whitecoat said.

"Okay, Fowlder." Henderson said, as he strapped Nudge's lifeless limbs onto the medal table.

"Don't forget to strap her waist and neck. We don't want her struggling, if she wakes." Fowlder said, watching as Henderson strapped Nudge down, for her 'surgery'

"What color wings are we going to graph on her?" Henderson asked, as he latched the strap around her neck, so it would choke her if she tried to sit up.

"Brown. She wouldn't look good with any other color, and this is one of our most cherished experiments. We wouldn't want her to look bad when we show her to the Head Board." Fowlder said, undoing the tie for the hospital gown she was wearing, to expose her scarred back.

"I think she will look better then with her original wings." Henderson said.

"Yes, but she will look like her wings were graphed and we will have to show them that she had wings before this surgery." Fowlder said, frowning.

"Shall we start, before the laughing gas and sleep meds wear off?" Henderson suggested.

"Yes. We should. Do you have the scalpel?" Fowlder asked.

"Yep, right here." he lifted the sharpened stainless steel blade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Can't write the rest without my story getting deleted... Lots of blood, and eventually screaming. If you really want that, then message me, and I'll write it for you.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	31. Chapter 31

~~Yey!!! I got to 30!~~

Dr. Martinez showed up only four and a half hours after Iggy called. She did a full check up, and discovered quite a bit about Max's condition.

"She has basically been starved the whole time, and she looks like she may need a little medical attention besides me. Most of her ribs have been broken repeated repeatedly. She's very dehydrated, and she's anemic. I'm not educated to help." Dr. Martinez said, softly, to the fear of the Flock.

So we have to get a doctor?" But what if they see her wings?" Gazzy asked.

"You tell them, and show them your wings. There's nothing they can do." Dr. Martinez said.

"Yes, and if we brought these doctors here, wouldn't they ask why we don't have a parent in the house, and how Max came to be this way?" Fang asked, crossing his arms.

"Tell them that I'm the parent in the house, and if they ask how she got that way, act sad and say that she was kidnapped all of this time." Dr. Martinez said.

"When did you become a mastermind liar?" Iggy asked, an eyebrow disappearing behind his shaggy hair.

"I'm almost forty, and I have a fourteen year old daughter, and another daughter with wings. I'm a good liar." Dr. Martinez said, softly.

"She's got a point." Angel shrugged.

"I guess." Fang said.

((Sorry. I'm testing another pc, so I'm hurrying on this...))


	32. Chapter 32

~I spent all last night writing this, you better love me.~

After fight over fight about bringing a doctor into the house, Dr. Martinez had convinced the Flock to do it.

So, Iggy--who had appeared to get accustom to using the phone--had called a doctor. After many tries, with many doctors who didn't do house calls, Iggy got one, Elizabeth Granner, that agreed to come to their house to treat Max.

Dr. Granner had promised that she would come by later that day and would bring some first aid.

And so the Flock, ever since Iggy had told then what she had said, was sitting in the living room, staring at the front door, waiting 'oh-so' patient for her to arrive.

Dr. Martinez was upstairs, keeping an eye on Max, making sure that she didn't crash suddenly or something.

They waited and waited, until they heard a hasty knock at the door.

Angel popped up, "I'll get it." she said, in a tone that was a depressing equivalent to excitedness. She went to the door, and was careful to open the door.

"Hello." she said, softly to the lady at the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Granner, I'm here to treat a Miss Max Ride." the tall woman at the door said. Her hair was the same color at Max's and she had green eyes. Her skin was a soft peach, and was contrasted with her freckles.

"Yeah, I know. Before I take you to Ma, I'd like you to meet my family." Angel said, putting on a fake smile.

"I'm Nick." Fang said. He suddenly heard Angel's voice in his mind, F-Nick!, he mentally rolled his eyes.

"I'm Iggy, the one that called." Iggy waved his hand in the general direction of the door.

"I'm Joshua." Gazzy said, and got a comment from Angel A normal name this time?

"And I'm Angie." Angel said, trying to hide the fact that she was very stressed out.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Granner. Now, um, I'm here to see Max Ride?" she said, noticing that that was one name she didn't hear.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, with our mom." Gazzy said, smiling like a dork.

_They're related? All four of them? Five?_ Angel heard Dr. Granner think. "Thank you, um... Joshua?" Dr. Granner asked, unsure.

"Yeah." Gazzy said.

"Right this way. I'll show you where Max's room is." Fang said, politely.

~~Tada!! I wrote it last night, cuz I rock like that..... Plus I haven't had but about an hour of sleep since um...... 6 last night, so I'm really jittery!!!!~~


	33. Chapter 33

~~ Remember, Fang is (f)Nick, Gazzy is Joshua, and Angel is Angie. Iggy is Iggy! OMG! Anyway, onto the story.~~

Once Dr. Granner got upstairs, she was greeted by Dr. Martinez, who was already following up the story that Max had been kidnapped.

Once Dr. Granner entered the room, the first words that escaped her mouth were, "Oh, my goodness, what happened to this poor child?" she said, softly, as she looked at Max's bruised face.

"She's been missing for a little over six months, and then we found her, and we were so happy to see her alive. But she's so beaten, we aren't sure if she'll live..." Dr. Martinez bowed her head, real tears sparkling down her cheek.

The Flock mimicked her, and Angel real did start crying, while Fang was forcing tears to escape his eyes.

"Nick found her, and got Iggy to help him get Max inside. We warmed her up, then called you." Dr. Martinez continued.

"Well, I'll try my best. If she's stable right now, I can do some cleaning, and patching up." Dr. Granner said, softly.

"That's okay. Her heart beat is normal." Dr. Martinez said.

"How do you know?" Dr. Granner asked, trying not to be rude, but was still curious.

"I'm a vet. I know how to check vital signs." Dr. Martinez said, in a murmur.

"Ahh... Okay." she said, before turning to Max. She grabbed her little black bag, and moving to the chair next to Max's bed. She looked at Max one last time, and frowned. "Um, boys, to clean her up properly, I will need to completely unclothe her. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to see that." Dr. Granner said, frowning a little.

"But, then we won't know how she's doing." Gazzy said, frowning.

_It's okay, guys. I'll keep you guys updated. Okay?_ Angel sent to Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy's minds.

_Okay_. they all thought back.

"I'll come down to the living room and update you guys later." Dr. Martinez said.

"Okay." They all chorused out to r. Martinez, before disappearing through the room.

Then the treatment began.

~~Another Chapter, in one day? OMG!!~~


	34. Chapter 34

The scientists began burning wings on Nudge. They wanted to make then look as natural as graphed on wings could. This process took many hours to graph the wings on the exact spot her natural wings were. This it's self wouldn't be to hard, except for the fact that Nudge Had damaged a lot of the nerve endings in her wings so to properly graph the wings on, they had to literally burn off the healed part of the damaged nerve to make them usable.

During the first four hours of the surgery, just opening the skin and burning the nerves, Nudge had woken up twice. Both times, screaming in agonizing pain. The whitecoats that were doing the surgery, Henderson and Fowlder, would enjoy her screams, so they usually waited a few minutes, before inducing her to sleep again.

Then they started putting the actual wings on her, and she didn't wake up once.

They did their very best as doctors and scientists to graph the wings on the original bone that supported her old wings, making it less painful for Nudge, comparing to the Flyboys, though it wouldn't be fluent anymore. they can't do it perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Back at the house*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor, Dr. Granner, starter taking off Max's shirt. As she got it halfway over her head, Max groaned in her sleep.

"It's hurting her.... Please don't hurt Max." Angel murmured.

"Ms. Martinez, is it okay if I rip her shirt to get it off, so that I can help?" Dr. Granner asked.

"I don't mind." Dr. Martinez said, her eyes wide, watching the scene in front of her.

Dr. Granner looked around and frowned, "Angie, can you get me the pair of scissors from in my bag?" she asked.

"Sure." Angel said. She went over to Dr. Granner's bag and began to look through it. She pulled out a pair of black scissors and handed them to her.

"Thank you." she said, as she took the scissors. She put them to Max's collar and cut down, until Max's shirt was off.

Angel held her breath, as Dr Granner began patching deep cuts on Max's chest and stomach area. Then she got to her shoulders and Angel's face went pale, though she had been preparing for it.

"What's this?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" Dr. Martinez asked, knowing the problem exactly.

"There's.... wings....?" Dr. Granner said, her's eyes as wide as quarters and her face draining of color.

"Um..." Angel closed her eyes and slowly extended her wings. She let her small white wings expand out beside her, showing themselves completely. "We're mutants." she said, in a soft whisper, her head bowed.


	35. Chapter 35

((Mini chapter!))

"And that's what we are." Angel concluded. She had just explained everything from the School to what happened in the past six months.

Dr. Granner's eyes were bugged and she was frowning a little.

"And if you think anything is wrong with Max that you don't know how to fix, Dr. Martinez, Max's mom, can help." Angel said, not making eye contact.

_This kid is crazy. They are all crazy. I'm going crazy!_ Dr. Granner was thinking.

"We aren't crazy!" Angel yelled. She had a small stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "We called you in hope that we could get my best friend and leader healed to health, so we could go rescue my best friend that was take by Itex, and you call us crazy, just like any other doctor. Just once..." Angel didn't finish her sentence. She walked over to the door, and turned around to give Dr. Granner one last watery look, and left, slamming the door behind her.

Dr. Martinez looked at Dr. Granner with an eyebrow raised. "What were you thinking? Literally." she said.

"That everyone was going crazy. including me." Dr. Granner said, softly.

"That was it. That's what made her react like that." Dr Martinez said.

((I'm sorry, My phone messed it up .))


	36. Chapter 36

Dr. Martinez convinced Dr. Granner to treat Max, even knowing that she was a Avian-Human Hybrid, and that she was taken by Itex for the past six months.

Dr. Granner leaned over Max, taking her pulse and breathing patterns. "Hmm, she seams to be breathing normally. And I don't know if her heart rate is normal. Ms. Martinez?" Dr. Granner handed the instrument to Dr. Martinez, who put it on, and put on Max's chest.

"Her heart beat is a little slow, but that's probably because she's unconscious." Dr. Martinez said.

"Thanks." Dr. Granner nodded. She sighed, and looked Max up and down. "I don't have the equipment, but she looks like she may need to be on a feeding tube, because she'll probably be unconscious for a few days, maybe weeks. That means to get her to have right nutrient and vitamin intake, I have to put a tube in."

"Then bring one from the hospital, or clinic, where ever you work." Dr. Martinez said.

"I can't. It belongs to the clinic, I can't just control the equipment." Dr. Granner frowned. "But we can take her there, in her own private room, so that no one will disturb her."

"Yes, but Max will tear it all off of her, and attack anyone who comes near." Dr. Martinez said, smiling mentally as she said it.

"Hmm.... Then I'm not sure what to do." Dr. Granner said, frowning at the unconscious Max on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At Itex*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nudge started coming to, and she looked around, trying to remember where she was. When she saw the room that she was taken in, she remembered that she was kidnapped.

There where experiments everywhere, and there was a lingering smell of rotting flesh. Everything was dark, and cold. Nudge didn't notice til then that she was shivering.

She moved a little, and pain shot through her spine. Her first reaction: _God, they put that thing in my back like they did with Max... _But as she calmed down, she reached back behind her, on the top of her spine, close to the nape of her neck. There was nothing there.

Nudge let her hand creep farther down. She touched a very sensitive spot, and she screamed. She grit her teeth, and kept moving down. She touched a feather. Then another. And another.

She frowned, and used her other arm to reach behind her too,. She felt feathers on her back. No way. She had cut her wings off.

She closed her eyes, and used the muscles that she used before to expand her wings. When she opened her eyes, she had wings flowed out beside her. They were a dark brown color like Max's top feathers. They were pure brown, except for specks of white.

But.... Nudge didn't have feathers. She didn't have wings. She wasn't a bird kid anymore. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was a dream. It had to be.

Nudge opened her eyes, but the wings were still there. She dared to lift them up, and let out a shriek. It hurt.

_They re-graphed wings on you, Nudge. They fixed you. _Nudge thought to herself. She smiled a little. Despite the problems of being trapped in Itex, she had her wings again. It was wonderful.

((I just got a new Word processor, and I'm totally loving it. I typed a page and a half ///.^ I lurv it!))


	37. Chapter 37

The next week and a half was all the same.

Max was fed through a straw as she recovered, since Dr. Martinez refused to let Dr. Granner move Max in to her clinic.

Dr. Granner stayed around for Max's health.

Angel avoided Dr. Granner as much as she could, but had to stand her to see Max, because Dr. Granner only left to eat. She even slept in Max's room.

Right now, Fang and Angel were both visiting Max, who was better. She wasn't as skinny or pale, and most of her cuts had healed. A few days ago, Dr. Granner completely removed the thing on Max's back, and patched a naked infected hole on Max's wing.

The two just sat there, completely silent, as they watched Max's blank face. Angel had her hand intertwined with Max's and Fang had his hand on Max's knee, looking at her with a rare face that no one saw but Max. Then suddenly....

"Max's hand moved!" Angel exclaimed. Thank God that Dr. Granner was eating right now.

"Don't get your hopes up. Her hand's moved before."

"Shhh!" Angel hushed Fang, a fogged look in her eyes. "Yes, Max. This is Angel holding your hand. Fang's Here too." Angel said. She turned to Fang. "She's waking up. Her thoughts are about now."

Max just laid there, but her hand was returning the grip that Angel was using on her.

"Max, waking up.... I haven't seen you up in almost seven months..." Angel murmured, leaning down, laying her head on Max's arm.

"Mnnn...." Max murmured, gripping Angel's hand tighter.

"Fang, she's waking up! She's waking up!" Angel said, her face bright, a color it hadn't been there since she saw Max die.

Angel lifted her head up, and smiled at Max, as her eyelids fluttered a little. "The room's a little bright, sorry about that." Angel murmured, as Max opened her eyes, and blinked as the light got into her eyes.

Angel looked at Fang, who had a rare smile on his face, as he watched Max wake.

Max's eye were squinted looking between Fang and Angel.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed, and hugged Max tightly. "I missed you sooooooo much!"

"Love you, Ange..." Max murmured, her voice inaudible.

"I love you too, Max." Angel said, tears escaping her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Dr. Granner ran through, near pushing Angel to the ground.

Max had an expression on her face that looked like she was going to tear Dr. Granner apart for pushing Angel out of her seat to get through, "Who's she?" Max whispered.

"I'm Dr. Granner. I'm the one that's been taking care of you while you've been sleeping" Dr. Granner threw on her best smile.

"Nice. Can you say sorry to Angel? You nearly shoved her down." Max said, Taking sharp pasps at the end of every breath.

"It's okay, Max. I'm okay." Angel smiled.

"So, she just shoved you out of the way. I don't like people treating my baby like that." Max said. Her voice started raising, but Max seamed to have noticed it, and lowered it again.

"Max, It's fine." Angel said.

"If you say so." Max murmured, under her breath.

"Okay, Max... So that I know you're okay and I can leave, do you hurt anywhere that isn't your right wing, upper back, and torso?" she said, and annoyed look on her face.

"It hurts to breath. I think either my lung is damaged, or one of my air sacks has ruptured." Max said, being very specific.

"God, I hate these kids. I just wanna go home." Dr. Granner murmured, turning from Max.

"Dr. Granner, can we talk later? I wanna ask you something.... a-about being a doctor." Angel said, clearly making the last part up.

"Sure." she said, as she got something out of her bag and walking back over toy Max. "Take a deep breath." she said.

Max did as she said, and made a pained sound. "Ow..." She murmured.

"Okay, I think that it's your air sacks, because your lungs sound fine. This is where your mother comes in. I'll be right back to get her, then Angel and I can talk like she wants." Dr. Granner smiled, and left.

"You're not talking to her about becoming a doctor." Max asked, making it sound like a statement rather then a question.

"No way. I wanna grip to her about how she's treating us. I wanna make her feel guilty for tearing us this way." Angel smiled. "And maybe make her think she's going crazy... Just a little."

"Angel... That's going to far." Fang said, making Angel jump. She had forgotten Fang was around, because he had had a completely blank thought process.

"Fine. I'll just talk to her." Angel pouted, doing a slight puppy dog face.

"Not going to work." Max and Fang said.

"What did they do to you?" Angel pouted to Max.

"Locked me in a room for six months. I think I've toughened up." Max said, humphing at the end of her sentence.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked, softly, frowning a little, the pout completely gone off of her face.

"Yeah." Max said, taking a little breath and letting it out.

Fang looked at the door, just as Dr. Martinez walked in the room, followed by Dr. Granner.

"Okay, Max, so you think that one of your air sacks is ruptured?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Pretty sure." Max said.

"Angel, let's go talk, down in your room." Dr. Granner said.

"Okay." Angel did her tricky smiled, and hopped off of her seat, guiding Dr. Granner to her room.


	39. Chapter 39

"So, what did you wanna ask me about?" Dr. Granner asked, a smile on her face that read 'Get me out of this room, alone with this girl.'

"Actually, I don't want to ask you anything about being a doctor, or anything like that." Angel said, giving her little six **cough**seven**cough** year old smiled, and batting her eyelashes, being all cute.

"Huh?" _Stupid kid tricked me! That stupid cute little blond brat! _

"Hahaha! Your thoughts are so funny. Thanks for including cute." Angel grinned and looked at her. "But anyway, back to the point." Angel crossed her arms. "Sit down." she said, smiling.

"Hmm." Dr. Granner frowned, but sat down, her muscles tense.

"Okay, I wanted to talk about what you were murmuring and thinking earlier." Angel said, frowning. "You were saying that we were crazy, and that you thought that we were making some master plan to kill you or something completely outrageous like that. We would never try to kill the one that's saving our Max. And how are we crazy when we didn't choose to be this way?"

"But--" Dr. Granner started.

"No, shut up and listen." Angel said, in a tone that was not Angel. She sounded really mad. Totally un-Angel like. "It is not any of our faults that we have wings, and if you want me to go into deep details, all the way down to the descriptions of the other experiments and their thoughts, I will. The ones that died. Don't say that we are crazy, because I bet if we put wings on you, and locked you in the School for six years, you wouldn't survive. You'd end up killing yourself. And you know it." Angel nearly hissed, her voice and expression not matching her usual self at all. "And If we put you in our place now, you'd been so depressed that you would end up starving yourself from loss of apatite.

"Then you say that we are evil. How is any of what we have done evil? Fang was protecting the Flock, killing Max II, and then we saved Max, and Nudge got kidnapped and now we are getting Max doctored back to health so we can save her. You don't know what they do to us when we get taken back there. They experiment on us, like we're lab rats. You're a doctor, you know what they do to those poor rats. And they hurt us if we disobey. And if we keep being a rebel they'll do much worse things. Some that I will not say, ever.

"And what do we get for being tortured through all of this? More pain and suffering of the rejection of people like you. We get free, and then we still have to hide from people like you. Do you know how much it hurts to hide our wings all the time? No, you don't. It feels like someone holding your arms at a weird angle that slowly begins to burn until it burns, then turns into agonizing pain. But we deal with it. Just so we can save ourselves from people like you."

"Well--" Dr. Granner started again.

"I said shut up!" Angel hissed. "I wish that you could live a day in my shows. Or Nudge's. How knows what they are doing to her. You know, when I was kidnapped about a year ago, they locked me in a cage about the size of a medium sized dog. And then when I was in there, they would come and poke at me, just for fun, and they would say things like 'Look at it. Oh, my, it's moving.' and many other cruel things. Then the place itself smelt of dead flesh, and dying experiments. And the experiments would be thinking thing that were very.... sad and depressing, and I had to hear them. Then the actual experiments..... They would make me wear a collar that would shock me if I stopped running, because they wanted to see how fast I could get through mazes and stuff. And then they made me run on a tredmeal, to see how far I could run before getting tired out. And that was everyday. Then they had their little matto; You Fly, You Die. If we were caught trying to fly, they would hurt us... badly." Angel murmured, trying not to cry, recalling such things.

"I'm sorry..." Dr. Granner said.

"You aren't sorry. You just know that you wouldn't survive, and you're saying that to get me to stop. You forget. I have an open book of you right in front of me. I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. Yes, I'm only seven, but I know that I'm smarter then half the world, and probably more powerful then at least 99 percent of the population on Earth. I could become evil if I wanted to. Trust me, I would win. And if you wanna see evil, I can show you evil. Got it, Dr. Granner?" Angel pronounced Dr. Granner's name very strongly, her eyes flaring with pure anger.

"Uhh... Got it." Dr. Granner said, shaking in her seat on Angel's bed. She didn't doubt that Angel could be evil and do a good job, and now that she saw that side of her, Dr. Granner wasn't sure she wanted to ever think around her again.

"Good. That means I've done my job. You ever think that me, or My Flock is crazy or evil, and I will show you crazy and evil." Angel said. Her face went from a serious look to a smile that brighten the room. "Now, let's go see how Max is doing." Angel said, skipping out of the room, her blond curls waving after her.

Dr. Granner frowned. _That girl is so odd. One moment she looks like she will kill you and the next moment she looks like the innocent 7 year old that she's supposed to be. _She thought, as she followed Angel, not worried at all if she heard her, because that seamed to be what Angel wanted to hear.


	40. Chapter 40

Dr. Granner and Angel emerged through the door, with Angel smiling--well--angelicly, and Dr. Granner tense and looked nauseous.

"So, how's Max?" Angel asked, her angelic face never changing expression

"She fine. She fell asleep about about five minutes of my check-up. Besides that, she ruptured her third air sack on the right. She she's not allowed out of bed for any reason." Dr. Martinez filled Angel in. Then she turned to Dr. Granner, "I need you to give her a catheter. She's not to get out of bed for any reaso. Not even bathroom breaks."

"I-I can do that." Dr. Granner said, still a little shaken up about her conversation with Angel.

"How long will Max be confined to her bed?" Angel asked, her face decorated with fear and worry.

At least two weeks. No, not only about a week. Two weeks, Angel." Dr. Martinez said, noticing that Angel was going to open her mouth to correct her.

"But what about Nudge?" Angel asked, her large blue eyes staring at Dr. Martinez, with small beads of tears forming in each corner.

"I'm sorry, Angel. I think that you would rather get Nudge back later then have Max fall out of the sky from lack of oxygen, right?" Dr. Martinez said, put her hands softly on Angel's shoulders.

"Yeah... But...." Angel murmured, as she started to cry.

"It'll all be okay. You know that." Dr. Martinez hugged Angel close to her chest, kissing her forehead.

Dr. Granner watched this and reminded herself, no matter how fierce Angel acts, she is still just a little girl.


	41. Chapter 41

~*~*~*~*~*2 weeks later*~*~*~*~*~

For the first time in ever, Iggy was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone. Angel was the next one up. She was grinning ear to ear, and skipping.

"What's up, Angel? Haven't seen you this happy since... At least six months." Iggy asked, simmering bacon on the stove.

"One, we are having an actual breakfast. Two, I found Celeste. Three, this'll be the first day Max's been out of been since she been home." Angel said, her voice hyper and happy. She plopped down in her seat and grinned.

"Oh yeah, today marks two weeks since Dr. Martinez said, she was confined to the bed." Iggy said, as he flipped bacon onto a plate.

"Yeah! That means that we can start planning how to ger Nudge back! It's wonderful!" Angel squealed. She had color in her face, and she had that big six (seven) year only smile on her face.

"I've been missing Nudge..." Iggy said, as he started another batch of Bacon.

There was an awkward silence, then heavy footsteps came from the stairwell behind Angel.

"Hey, Angel, Iggy." Max said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Max!" Angel popped out of her seat, and jumped onto Max's arm.

Max laughed, and hugged Angel. _You are just to cute!_ Max exclaimed in her head, where Angel could hear.

"Thanks." Angel said. She pulled Max's arm oer to the table, and sat back in her seat. "Sit by me!" she said, smiling.

"Okay, honey." Max smiled and sat by Angel. She looked up, "Hey, Iggy what are we having for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs, omelets, sausage, and pancakes." Iggy said. "10 helpings. Two for everyone. And then I'm going to just make some omelets for Dr. Granner and Dr. Martinez."

"Sounds good. It'll be the first time that we haven't eaten taken out. I'm kinda surprised. Did you guys live on that while I was gone?" Max asked, trying to make it funny.

"Actually, usually it was only me and Gazzy that ate. Nudge refused to touch her food for a while, and Angel would eat sometimes. Fang always looked sick." Iggy said, as he started making eggs in another pan.

"Oh. Well, I'm here now, and we'll have Nudge back soon, and we can go back to our small mutant family. Don't worry." Max smiled and out her arm around Angel, squeezing it lightly.

Angel leaned in, so she was laying down on Max's side. "I won't. With you around, I won't." Angel murmured, softly.


	42. Chapter 42

Max and Angel both finished eating at about the same time that Fang and Gazzy dragged themselves out of bed. Fang's hair looked like it had it's own mind, and Gazzy just looked like crap.

"When did you two go to sleep last night? It's been almost thirty minutes since a I got out of bed, and I woke like an hour ago... And I went to bed a midnight." Max said, looking concerned rather then mad.

"We were staying up to watch this show on, and it was about two." Gazzy answered.

"In the morning?" Max asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I think that's all the time e have to answer. Iggy, did you make us something to eat?" Gazzy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's on the counter. Already all made. Is Dr. Martinez up?" Iggy asked.

"Nope." Fang said, sitting down parallel to Max. "But Dr. Granner is. She was packing her stuff."

"Yes!" Max exclaimed, then her face went pink and she hid it in her arms for a second. "Sorry... The girl poked a thermometer up my butt. She acts like you can't take a bird kid's temp by mouth." Max said, frowning.

"Really, she did that?" Iggy asked, real concern on his face.

"Yep. Stupid girl." Max said, eating her omelet in one big bite.

"Ew." Angel said, wrinkling her nose. She ate about half of her omelet in one bit, and smiled at Max.

"Um... I think that you're training her horribly, Max. Angel shouldn't be able to eat half an omelet at age six. Even Gazzy couldn't do that." Iggy said.

"So. She can eat however she wants to. It's not like we gain weight." Max said, shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess." Iggy sighed, and stepped away from the stove. "I'm done cooking. Enjoy what's there." he said, leaning back on the counter.

"Uh-huh. Until you're hungry again." Gazzy commented, as he ate his omelet, and some bacon.

"Okay, while we're all in here, we need to start making plans on how to get Nudge back." Max said, her voice going all serious leader like.

"Yeah. First, Gazzy and Iggy need to make a truckload of bombs, right?" Angel asked.

"Yep, pretty much. but we also need to get other things straightened out. You know the room I was in, when you found me? She'll most likely be in there. So we have to get in there, then get Nudge out, then blew up everything behind us. Got it?" Max said, her eyes sparkling.

"Got it!" Both Iggy nd Gazzy said.

"And we kill any Eraser, Flyboy, or M-geeks that cross our path. We need Itex to know to leave us alone, or they will die." Max said.

"Got it!" All four of the Flock, not counting Max said.


	43. Chapter 43

They planned exactly what they would do, and Max felt rather proud as her Flock relayed exactly what they were going to do to get Nudge back.

"...And we bomb the halls behind us as we run, with Fang carrying Nudge." Gazzy said.

"And then we all escape and Gazzy and Iggy blow up the building with the big big bomb that they make." Angel finished.

"Yep, guys, that sounds like a plan." Max said, smiling.

Fang was typing the plans into his laptop, making sure they got it all down. Yeah, pretty much.

"So, when are we going?" Gazzy and Angel asked, both thinking at the same time, _Please, don't let it be in the morning, please don't let it be in the morning._

"Around 8 tonight." Max said, smiling at the look on the younger one's faces.

"Thank you, Max!" they sang, running and hugging Max at the waist.

"You're welcome. You guys would not be able to focus if I woke you guys early in the morning. Besides, the sooner we get Nudge, the sooner we can go back to out screwed up life." Max said, smiling a little. She looked over at Fang, who was frowned, as he turned off his laptop, "Hey, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah. Just kinda worried at the same time." Fang said, his face showing distress.

"Why? This is the perfect plan." Max said, annoyed.

"Yes, but you're not up to top health, and we could all get hurt because of that." Fang said.

"But we need Nudge back."


	44. Chapter 44

"Guys! Hurry, we got to go!" Max commanded, walking around the house, hitting a wooden spoon to a big pan.

"We're going as fast as we can! Some of these bombs are heavier then you think." Gazzy said, as he stuffed his jacket with bombs of all sizes.

Iggy was doing the same, though he was going quicker, and trying to get done.

Max turned to Fang and Angel, who were packing granola bars for the flight to Arkansas. "Good job." she said, as she saw the, 'We're going as fast as we can' look that Fang was giving her.

She put the pan and spoon down, and grabbed some of the bombs, shoving them in her pocket. "There, you're done. C'mon."

They got up, both showing no signs of carrying bombs whatsoever. how they do that, Max would never know.

Max turned to Angel and Fang again, who were both started with backpacks around their frontal torso.

"Are we all set to go?" Max asked.

"Set." Everyone said at once.

"Good, let's go." Max said, in a fierce voice, but as they all started to the door, Dr. Martinez came rushing down the stairs, grabbing Max's shoulder.

"Hold on, one second." she said, checking Max over.

"Mom! We need to save Nudge, and you're holding us up!" Max said, in a winy voice.

"But you were having troubles breathing only two weeks ago, I have to do this, for your health."

Max pouted, but let her mom finish the check up.

"Can we go now?" Max asked, frowning.

"Fine. But call me if anything goes wrong."

"How?"

"Here." Dr. Martinez handed Max her cell phone. "Your number is in here."

"O-kay, then." Max said, taking the cell phone, and shoving it in the pocket that didn't have the bombs. "Okay, love you mom, we'll see you in about a day or two." she said.


	45. Chapter 45

They flew over the Arkansas border, and Angel telling them of such. They had been flying hours on in, just wanting to get Nudge and get home. By then Dr. Granner would be gone and Max would almost be off the hook, because of Dr. Martinez's check ups/

"They're right there." Angel said, pointing to the same building that Max was in not even 3 weeks ago.

"Okay." Max said, soaring down to the roof of the School. She sighed as her feet touched the ground, very aware that she looked sick. She could smell dead and dying flesh, and for some reason, her stomach knotted up.

"It's okay, Max. This will be easy. You know it will." Angel said, landing beside Max. She took hold of Max's and hugged in to her chest. "I love you. You're Maximum Ride, you'll survive. We'll all survive." she said, in a sweet, angelic voice.

"I know." Max said, the paleness of her face fading. She grabbed Angel's hand and looked at the rest of the Flock. "How are you guys holding up?"

"We're good, Max." Fang said, looking at her with his deep dark eyes.

"Good, because we need to blow the place up." Max said grinning.

They went to the air duct entrance, and started through them, with Angel at the front.

Angel suddenly stopped, "Nudge's in the next open vent." she said, as she began crawling faster in the vent.

She stopped again, looking down at the room. "Oh, my God!" she said, in a whisper-yell. Her eyes were wide and her face was flushed.

"What?" Max said, her own eyes bugged.

"You'll see." She said, pulling the vent open, and then pushy it out of the way. She let her short wings out and dropped into the room.

The rest of the Flock followed, gasping as they saw Nudge.

"Oh..." Max said, softly, and went back to help her wake up.

Nudge fully opened her eyes and smiles at Max. She just stared for a moment, the hugged Max's knees. "I... Miss.... You... Mah... Ahx!" She said, smiling at how well she could talk comparing to before.

"We need to go." Iggy said, quickly grabbing Nudge, and looking back, "C'mon, we want to use the element of surprise, if we sit here, they'll have us wrapped around their finger. "

"He's right. C'mon guys." Max said, turning to Gazzy, "Bomb the door, please." she said, smiling.

"Kay." Gazzy grabbed a bomb from his pocket and pulled the pin. "Jump back!" he said, hitting the wall behind him. Everyone did the same as the bomb exploded.

At that moment, they all got up and ran through the opening. Every 50 feet or so, they'd throw another bomb.

They got to the front door and made an escape. Iggy and Gazzy both flew high and threw most of the bombs down on the School, while Angel struggled to stay in the air because Iggy had handed her Nudge.

Max flew close, "Let me have her." she said, smiling sweetly.

Angel handed her Nudge carefully. "Thanks. Her wings are unusually heavy." she said, a small frown painted across her perfect face. Max nodded, "They don't have the lightly like our. They are graphed on like the Erasers' wings. So we'll have to give her the handicap of flying slow for her."

Nudge was looking at Max with her big brown eyes. "They... hurt... when... I... move... them..." she said, softly, "But... I... learn... how... to... fly... ah... gain... right...?"

"Yes, you will, sweety. You will learn how to fly again. We'll make sure of it." Max said, speeding up a little. "C'mon guys! Let's go home!"


	46. Chapter 46

"So, Nudge, how were they treating you there? What did that do???" Max asked, looking at her. Nudge looked clean, and taking care of, unlike how she was, blooding and beaten.

"They... put... wings... on... me... and... then... put... me... in... that... room... to... heal..." Nudge said, softly, looking up at Max as they flew.

"Really? That's all they did?" Max said, very surprised to hear that.

"Yeah... well... they... did... for... get... to... feed... me..." Nudge said, looking up at the sky, in peace.

"Those assholes!" Max hissed.

"But... the... whole... time... you... were... gone... I... hard... ly... ate... any... way... so... I... never... got... real... ly... hun... gry..." Nudge said, honestly. She looked back at Max, who now had a rather blank expression on her face.

"You didn't eat?? Did Fang not make you eat?" Max asked, a little lining of anger in her words.

"No... I... was... de... pressed... That's... why... I... talk... like... this..." Nudge said, looking away.

"I knew that. Fang told me how you cut yourself, and you slit yous throat, and tried to cut--"

"I... know... please... don't... re... mind... me..." Nudge said, closing her eyes, and looking away.

"Sorry.... But why did you do that...? Was it because I was gone?"

"That... and... I... was... scared... of... Fang..." she said, softly.

"Oh..." Max said. She couldn't think of anything else, so she just stayed silent, a little bit awkwardly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ignore me, I'm just a line break! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Home!" Angel squealed, flying down at dangerous speeds. She landed, and rolled in the grass. She was laughing loudly, and getting up off the ground.

"Oh! I wanna try!" Gazzy said, trying to copy what Angel did. He hit the ground, and instead of rolling, he slid into a mud puddle, and slid down the hill, with his wings out, like he was riding on a sled. He was laughing so hard, his face was turning purple.

"C'mon, guys. I'm the one that has to wash your clothes. That'll take weeks to get clean." Max complained, a smile still spred across her face.

Fang hit her shoulder, "Max, we've had a really stressful time, just let them play." he said, a rare smile on his face.

Max looked at Fang, then back at the kids, "Fine, play all you want, but remember, you're doing your own laundry."

They both laughed, and waved. "Okay, Max." the siblings said, now splashing in the mud puddle.

"I... wish... I... could... play..." Nudge said, softly, now in Iggy's arms.

Max turned to her, to see a sad face, that looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"Yea... Why...?" Nudge asked, softly.

"Go play. Just don't try to fly. You can play. I don't like seeing that depressed expression. If I see it again, then you will be chased across the yard. Got it?" Max said, grinning.

"Got... it... Mah... ahx..." Nudge smiled, as Iggy put her on her feet, and she got her balance back. After a moment, she turned to Max and smiled. "Thanks..." she said, before running over to Gazzy and Angel.

"You guys don't fly off without Nudge! Got it?" Max yelled.

"Aye-aye, captain." Angel said, smiling.


	47. Chapter 47

Max, Fang, and Iggy all sat at the 'dinner' table, Watching and listening out the window, to make sure that Gazzy Angel and Nudge were okay.

Children's laughter could be heard coming from outside as the youngest of the Flock played. They were splashing in the mud, covering each other in dirt and grime as they laughed.

"Should we go out there and disturb their fun?" Iggy said, listening hard as the kids played and they supervised.

"I wouldn't." Fang said, softly.

"Well, it's get dark. It's harder to watch out after them in the dark..." Max said.

Suddenly everyone thought what Max was thinking: Erasers; School; kidnapping.

"Let's get them inside and washed up." Iggy and Fang said at the same time. They both got up and started to the door.

"Okay, I guess, even though I'm the leader, you guys can decide." Max said, standing up and putting her hand on her hips.

Bothing boys looked at her and hung their heads, "Sorry Max."

She grinned, "Good I still have me leadership powers. I don't care, you should know that. But get them inside. It's hitting eight, and the suns starting to go down.... Than's a bad thing." Max said, before walking out of the room, to start bathwater for Nudge.

Both boys looked at each other and smiled, "Okay then." they both said, shrugging. They both got through the door and called "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Max said it's time to come in!" They called, As three very brown children ran up to them.

"Hun...gry!!!!" Nudge said, more out of breath then struggling to speak. She was grinning ear to ear, and her cheeks, from what Iggy could tell, were flushed and rosy.

"Nudge found a really deep mud puddle farther away from the house and tomorrow, if you and Max say yes, can we all go play in it?" Angel squealed, literally hopping in excitement.

"I don't care, but you'll have to get Max's approval. She's really tight about the leader thing right now... She thinks that we got too used to be the leaders..." Iggy said, grinning a little.

"You did." Gazzy said, running up, his blond hair roughly mopped into a mo-hawk with mud. He grinned at Fang when he saw the look on Fang's face about his hear. "Now if I could get it to say like this all the time!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Sure..." Angel said, hitting his shoulder as she walked through the front door of the house. Behind her, Nudge, Iggy, Fang and Gazzy followed.

Max suddenly appeared in the living room, smiling. "Nudge, I filled up the bathtub for you." She said, smiling.

"But I'm the one that gets the bath first!!!" Angel pouted.

"But Nudge is handicapped." Max said, as a comeback.

"Oh fine." Angel pouted again, trying to use her manipulating power on Max.

"Not going to work. Though you look cute with that concentrated face on." Max commented, escorting Nudge out of the room. "Iggy, while I'm helping Nudge in the bath, can you start on dinner?" She said, in a sweet voice.

"Sure." Iggy said, disappearing behind her, but down a different hallway.

"Okay, and Angel, can you clean off Nudge's bed?" Max asked, still in a sweet, kinda motherly voice.

"Sure!" Angel said, grinning ear to ear.

"And Fang, can you clean the 'dinner' table? We haven't used it in a while." Max said.

"Okay." FAng said, following Iggy.

Max lastly, turning to Gazzy. "Go wash your hair in the bathroom in my room. It's disgusting." Max requested.

"Fine." Gazzy pouted, but went anyway.

"Okay, And Nudge, sweety, come with me." Max smiled, as she escorted her to the bathroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Max ran the sponge over Nudge's many scars, scrubbing off any mud or dirt that had hid within the skin. She noticed that Nudge wasn't lying earlier. All of these scars were from battle... And her old cutting problem... But, none of them were from her last visit at the School. Well, except for the large scar that went around both of her wings about 1 inch away from her back, where they had used her natural wing location to re-graph wings on her. The scar was long, but only about a centimeter in width. On that scar there were no feathers. Not even downy feathers.

"Thanks...Mah...ahx" Nudge said, smiling as she used her own sponge to scrub her arms, legs, and torso, while Max doing her back, wings, and hair.

"No problem, sweety. You've had a rough time... We all have, and it's not fair that we neglect you because of what you used to do... Especially after where it put you..." Max said, softly, rubbing the sponge down in between Nudge's wings.

Nudge sat silently for a few seconds. "Are...you...treating...me...this...way...because...I...cut?" She asked, in a very childish voice that made her sound 5 years younger.

"No. I'm treating you this way, because it's originally my fault that you started cutting. It was me, because you thought I had died, therefor you didn't trust the Flock, therefor you cut yourself. I wouldn't leave without a fight. Even if Fang was the one killing me." Max smiled a little. "And I should have tried to get in contact with you guys a lot sooner then I did. I had many chances before..." Max faded off into her own thought for a moment.

"So...you're...just...showing...that...you...love...me?" Nudge asked, her face lighting up a little.

"Yeah. I mean, I know that Angel would think that I would spend the most time with her... But that whole two weeks that my mom didn't let me outta that bed, Angel was there. She flew by me the whole way to get you and back. She was right next to me when I was in a coma for that first week or so. And I wasn't going to tell her to get out... I love her. God, do I love her. But, you deserve attention too." Max said, starting to splash water on Nudge's wings.

"But...what...I...did...is...wrong..." Nudge said, bowing her head a little, reverting her eyes over to the paneling on the wall.

"Cutting? I think that it's a cry for help. Nudge, you wanted help from whatever you were feeling, and you had cut yourself to get someone's attention... That's just what I think, but... Is that true? Did you just want help?" Max said. She knew that she sounded way out of character, because she was usually sarcastic, but at this moment, sentimental Max needed to step in.

Nudge stayed silent. She just looked farther away from Max. Though she was gripping her sponge with brute strength, as if taking whatever anger she has out on it.

After no sounds but a dripping faucet, Nudge threw her sponge as hard as she could against the wall. It hit the wall with a loud slap and then fell in the water next to her. She looked at it, then looked into her lap.

"Nudge, you know you don't have to tell me... But I do wanna know what's bothering you." Max said, sweetly, lathering shampoo in her hands, getting ready to wash Nudge's wings.

"I...didn't...know...who...to...trust..." Nudge said softly. She was still looking in her lap. "I...thought...Fang...had...killed...you...and...the...rest...of...the...Flock...had...trusted...him...even...after...that... So...I...was...scared...of...everyone..." Nudge said, speaking her feeling for the first time.

"Well.... Hmmmm.... I can see where you come from... And I totally understand. So, because Fang had supposedly killed me, you thought that he shouldn't have been trusted, and that the rest of the Flock still sided with him after that??" Max said, confirming that she understood it right.

Nudge nodded.

"Okay.. I do understand. I really do, Nudge." Max said, as she rubbed the shampoo into Nudge's wings, getting the grime off of the feathers. "But, now, there's no reason to cut that you know of, right?" Max asked, softly.

"Not...yet." Nudge said, looking at her very scarred wrists.

"Well, then, if I catch you cutting, I won't hurt you, yell at you, or punish you. There no reason for any of that. But if I catch you cutting, I will want en explanation. Why you are doing it. Okay?" Max asked, softly.

"Okay..." Nudge said back, grabbing the sponge and starting to scrub her arms again.

Max lathered the shampoo on Nudge's wings, then washed it out. she did it again, to get left over grime out. She then washed Nudge's hair, quickly. She finished Nudge's hair, and started washing her shoulders, just because she liked this moment.

"I'm...done...washing...myself..." Nudge said, softly. She stood up, and took the towel off of the curtain pole. She wrapped it around herself, and stepped out of the bathtub. She dried herself off and slipped on some underwear and one of Max's big shirts.

"Remember, Nudge, if you eve need to talk o anyone. Just come to me. I may be sarcastic, and mean sometimes, but I can be nice too. Remember that." Max smiled, as Nudge left the bathroom. Max trained the tub, then called, "Angel, time for your bath!"


	49. Chapter 49

"Guys! Hurry, we got to go!" Max commanded, walking around the house, hitting a wooden spoon to a big pan.

"We're going as fast as we can! Some of these bombs are heavier then you think." Gazzy said, as he stuffed his jacket with bombs of all sizes.

Iggy was doing the same, though he was going quicker, and trying to get done.

Max turned to Fang and Angel, who were packing granola bars for the flight to Arkansas. "Good job." she said, as she saw the, 'We're going as fast as we can' look that Fang was giving her.

She put the pan and spoon down, and grabbed some of the bombs, shoving them in her pocket. "There, you're done. C'mon."

They got up, both showing no signs of carrying bombs whatsoever. how they do that, Max would never know.

Max turned to Angel and Fang again, who were both started with backpacks around their frontal torso.

"Are we all set to go?" Max asked.

"Set." Everyone said at once.

"Good, let's go." Max said, in a fierce voice, but as they all started to the door, Dr. Martinez came rushing down the stairs, grabbing Max's shoulder.

"Hold on, one second." she said, checking Max over.

"Mom! We need to save Nudge, and you're holding us up!" Max said, in a winy voice.

"But you were having troubles breathing only two weeks ago, I have to do this, for your health."

Max pouted, but let her mom finish the check up.

"Can we go now?" Max asked, frowning.

"Fine. But call me if anything goes wrong."

"How?"

"Here." Dr. Martinez handed Max her cell phone. "Your number is in here."

"O-kay, then." Max said, taking the cell phone, and shoving it in the pocket that didn't have the bombs. "Okay, love you mom, we'll see you in about a day or two." she said.


	50. Chapter 50

After a rough nights sleep, Max pushed herself out of bed. all night, she had had nightmares of old times in the School and about what has been happening. This was going to haunt her her until her dying day.

"Max, wake up." Angel said, running into the room.

Max was already sitting up, trying ti brush angry tangles out of her badly treated blond head. She looked up at Angel, and smiled, "Hey, Ange."

"How you feeling?" Angel asked, in a soft voice.

"Stressed, I couldn't sleep. You?" Max said, putting the brush down, and sighing deeply.

"I'm worried about Nudge... She was crying all night, and kept murmuring things and I couldn't tell what she was saying." Angel said, her blue eyes, looking at Max, fear glazing them over.

"She's fine. She's probably having nightmares. Do you know if she cut?" Max asked, patting the empty bed space beside her.

Angel smiled, and ran to the spot, hopping onto the bed and curling up next to Max. "Like your nightmares? I can't read her mind at all, it's blocked. But I don't think she's cut. If she has, she's hiding it quite well." Angel said, her head resting on Max's chest.

"Well, I guess it's good that she hasn't cut/ I told her to talk to me before she cuts, but she seamed to feel like a bother. Do you? Max asked, looking at Angel, petting her blond curls softly.

"Of course not!! She's my best friend. She's not a bother at all." Angel said, a light huff at the end of her sentence.

"Me neither. I just wish we could get through to her we could get Iggy to cook a buffet and we could all five talk to her."

"That sounds fun, but Nudge is Anorexic." Angel said softly. "She can hardly drink a glass without feeling full."

"I know. That'll make her feel bad. Let's just talk to her over breakfast." Max sighed, and looked at Angel. "How are you taking all of this?"

"It's making me stressed, but knowing that all of the flock is okay... makes me relax." Angel said softly, curling closer to Max.

"You're a born leader, you know. I mean, when I was your age, back at the School, when it was just Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and me, I always watched them, and would panic when I didn't know if they were okay. You're just like that. This is official, if I get hurt and can't be the leader, you can be the leader. With help of Fang." Max smiled as Angel giggled.

"Max?" Angel said, smiling softly.

"Hm?" Max responded, looking down at her.

"I love you." Angel whispered.

Max smiled a little. "Love you too. Let's get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." Angel, murmured, closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Max knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore rest, so she just petting Angel, helping her get to sleep.

Angel was out like a light within seconds. She looked so small, and innocent when she slept.

Max watched Angel. She deserved so much better then this life. They all did. But Angel... she had grown up so fast, after all, she is only seven. But she acts as mature as Max. She never really had a childhood, just some childhood moments.

* * *

Angel rolled over in her sleep to notice that Max wasn't holding her anymore. "Max..." she murmured, pushing herself up. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

She rubbed her eyes and got up. She could smell bacon and sausage.

After many more seconds, she changed into one of Max's large T-shirts and started down the stairs.

"Hey, Angel." Iggy smiled, standing in the kitchen over a frying pan.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked, her voice groggy.

"In the living room." Iggy said, pointing to a random direction, that just happened to be the living room.

"'Kay! Thanks, Igs." Angel smiled, before hopping off towards the living room.

Angel stepped into the living room, to see Max leaning on the couch, staring out the window. Her eyes were glassed over.

"Max, is something wrong?" Angel asked, in a very seven year old voice.

"You know there always is." she murmured, her voice cracking at the end.

"What happened?" Angel murmured, in a very soft, careful voice.

"I got a call from mom." Max said softly.

"What could be bad about that?" Angel asked, sitting next to Max.

"She told me some bad news... Ella has cancer..." Max covered her eyes with her hands, to hide that she was crying.

"How long?" Angel asked softly.

"A month to four months." Max said, sniffing quietly.

"I'm sorry.." Angel hugged Max, trying to make her feel better.

"It's fine, things happen..." Max murmured, in a whisper so her voice wouldn't crack.

"But still..." Angel started, but Max cut her off.

"No, Angel. Not 'But still' this time. It's Ella. My sister is going to die. Think about how you would feel if you got told that Gazzy was going to die." Max said, her eyes tearing up, her cheeks flushed.

"I would feel depressed, and would be really upset." Angel said softly, trying to stay strong and not cry too.

"That's how I feel. I'm going to call Ella, and see if she's okay with me coming over." Max said, getting up to get the hand held phone.

"Okay." Angel murmured incoherently.

Max grabbed the phone and dialed her mom's number. After several rings, a quiet voice picked up, "Hello, the Martinez family, Ella speaking"

"Ella, I wanted to know if it was okay if I came over for a while?" Max said, in one long breath.

"Max? Well, I'm guessing Mom told you..." Ella said, her voice fading off.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she? I'm your sister." Max said, obviously confused.

"I told her not to tell you...." Ella said, in a soft voice.

"Why not!?" Max said, her words coming out a lot louder then she had intended.

"Well, you're so protective, and I knew that if you knew, then you'd fight tooth and nail to try to protect me." Ella said, "I'm sorry... I didn't meat to hurt your feelings."

"It's fine." Max murmured, her her hand was gripping the phone so tight that her knuckles were white.

"And if you wanna come over, I can ask mom." Ella disappeared for a second.

"She said yes." Ella said happily into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be over in about an hour. Maybe a little longer then that. I got to get everyone up and eat something..." Max trailed off, trying to disguise her voice to sound happy.

"Haha, okay. See you in a bit." Ella said, laughing into the phone.

"Alright, bye." Max hung up the phone and sighed.

When Max turned around to put the phone back on the receiver, Nudge was standing there with a note in her hand.

Max smiled, "Morning, Nudge."

"Mor..ning... Read.. This..." Nudge handed the note to Max.

"Okay...?" Max took the note, as Nudge disappeared into the kitchen. Max carefully unfolded the note, and began reading.

Hey, Max. I've been trying to write this forever. Well, I've found a way not to bleed out my pain. Biting. It hurts way worse then cutting, but there's hardly a risk of hurting myself. I know, I know, I shouldn't be hurting myself at all, but it's better right? And you can check my wrists if you want. They're bruised, but not cut. I feel really really proud of myself.

^_^ Nudge

Max studied the letter. Wow, Nudge really was working hard.

After a few more moments, Max turned and started to the kitchen. She needed to congratulate Nudge and she needed to eat.

Angel felt rather forgotten, though she understood. Max's sister was dying and she wanted to be with her. Angel wasn't resentful. She knew that worry about a sibling. Especially when they are near death.

Max walked into the kitchen and smiled at Nudge. "Good girl." she said, sweetly.

"Thanks." she said, taking the complement with no troubles.

Max smiled. "Iggy? Is breakfast ready yet?" she asked, her stomach talking for her.

"Almost. I had to work around eggs 'cuz we're all out." Iggy said. He smiled a little, before looking back down at the frying pan.

"Okay, thanks." Max grinned, and went to sit at the table.

"Max?" Angel suddenly piped up.

"Yes, sweety?" Max said, looking around, seeing Angel at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Is all of the Flock coming to Ella's, or are just you going?" she asked, her voice soft, sensitive.

"I think I should be the only one to go... But I know that Ella would like all of you to come." Max said.

"So...? Are we all going or not?" Angel said softly.

"Yes. All of us will go." Max said, a lining of disappointment very noticeable in her voice.

"Yay!" Angel smiled, and ran to hug Max. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. "I love you, Max."

"Love you too, Ange." Max said, hugging her back.

Moments after breakfast, Max was already rushing arund to get her shoes and windbreaker on. "C'mon, kids! Wel gotta go!" she said, her wings already revealing themselves.

"Okay!" Iggy said, coming into the room, with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm ready!" Angel said, with Nudge two steps behind her.

Fang just walked into the room, with no confermation that he was ready, but Max knew him well.

Gazzy came a few seconds after, looking as though he just woke up. "What's up?" he said, yawning.

"We're about to leave. You wanna come?" Max wasn't going to give him a choice, but asked anyway.

"Yea." Gazzy yawned again, and stretched. "Let's go." he said, though he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Uh, Gaz?" Iggy said.

"Huh?" he said, looking over at Iggy.

"You're still in your P.J.s. I think you should go change. The air currents would be really cold in your P.J.s." Iggy said, staring right over Gazzy's head.

"Ugh.. Fine." Gazzy pouted a little, and started back to his room.

"Thanks, Igs. But how did you know he was wearing his pajamas?" Max said, her eye brow raising.

"I touched his shoulder. It was plaid. He doesn't have an plaid shirts." Iggy said, smiling.

"Hmm. Okay, then, Mister Smarty Pants." Max said shrugging it off. She stood there, staring at the hall that led to Gazzy's room. He needed to hurry. Max sucked in a big gulp of air, ready to yell for Gazzy, just as he showed up, his hair still a ratty mess, but he at least had real clothes on now.

"Okay, we gotta go." Max said, opening the door.

"Okay." The Flock all said, following her out the door.

They all flew to Dr. Martinez's house, landing in her front yard. Max held her breath as she walked up to the door, and knocked three times.

"Who's there?" Max heard her mother call.

"It's me." She said, hoping her mother would know who she meant.

"Oh, coming." Dr. Martinez called. Seconds later the door opened, and Max was greeted with a very tired version of her mother.

"Morning, Mom." Max said, smiling and going to hug her.

"Morning, sweety. I see you brought the Flock. What a surprise." Dr. Martinez smiled.

"Sorry, they have gone such a long time without me, I thought they wouldn't like me leave them home without me."

"I understand that.. You were quite close to death. I was pretty panicked myself." Dr. Martinez said. "You came for Ella, though, right? She's in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Yea, thanks." Max said, smiling and passing her mom to get to the kitchen.

Each of the members of the Flcok paused to hug, and greet Dr. Martinez before retreating to the kitchen with Max.


	51. Epilogue

_Dear Fang's blog_

I know you guys normally don't here from me, but I need to tell you guys some stuff, and-not that he isn't the best-I don't think Fang could get out the way I wanna tell you. Okay, to start off, I'm doing okay. Okay enough. If we were attacked right now, well, I'd probably get the crap beat outta me.

I know I know. You guys wanna know why. Well... Ella died last night. She was told she had cancer, and they douldn't do anything to save her. I haven't been able to be Strong Max since. Ella was my sister, and even though my Flock is my family... Knowing I had a real blood sister made me feel more... Normal? Is normal the right word? But, this 'normality' has been taken from me, and I will miss Ella a lot. I hate to admit it.

Besides that bad news, everything in the house is well. Nudge is talking better, and I can finally breathe normally. Nudge seams her same happy self, which is awesome since Fang has been telling me about how she was before I was back. Nudge still cuts, but not all the time, and she is way more careful about it. She bites herself more now, so that she doesn't bleed to death. Her cuts, when she does it, are deeper then Eraser claw marks! That's pretty dang deep.

_Well, lunch is ready. I gotta go. I just had to give you guys a good update._

_Okay, bye._

_Max._

She closed the computer after clicking publish. She let out a deep sigh, and brushed her hair out of her face. This is hard, but she has to fight through it for the Flock. She forced herself up, and navigated her way to the kitchen. Iggy had the lunch already laid out on the table and disappeared to get drinks. Fang was appearing through the other hall, followed by Gazzy and Angel.

They seated themselves, in their normal spots and started eatting, quickly. "Hey, guys, stop breathing your food that fast. We don't wanna overwork Iggy." Max said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Nah, I don't mind. I love cooking." Iggy smiled, bringing their drinks.

"Thanks for ruining my rant, Igs." Max smiled, and nodded. "Angel, do you know where Nudge is?"

"She's sleeping, she had a rough night last night, thinking about Ella." Angel said, softly, looking down at the last few bites of her omlet.

Max looked away for a moment, trying to fight tears.

"Max?" she heard Fang say. "You okay."

"Yea." Max murmured, breathing a big gulp of air, trying to calm down. She made the tears go away and she looked up, grabbing her drink, trying to relax. "I'm going to go get Nudge up. She needs to eat."

"'Kay." Angel said, nodding a little, finishing off her food.

Max got away from the table, and started to Nudge's room. She knocked softly, and said "Nudge? You up, sweety?"

"No." Nudge answered, in a quiet voice.

"Right." Max smiled. She opened the door, and walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired.. I couldn't sleep... last night. Kept thinking... And I bit myself.. pretty hard.." she pulled up her shirt sleeve to show a nasty bruise that was two crecents, both touching end to end, making a bad bite mark. "I bit and... it was hard enough... that it bled a little." Nudge said, looking up, and sighing. "I'm sorry... Max."

"It's okay, hunny." Max said, looking at the mark. She studied it softly. It made some of the scars near the bite look worse then they were.

Nudge hugged Max softly. "Love you.." she said, in a murmur, her face hidding in Max's hair.

"C'mon, Nudge, let's go get some food. You need it." Max said, looking at Nudge swiftly, taking into mind her unaveragely skinny body.

"Okay." She murmured, forcing herself up.

Tada! My story is COMPLETE!


End file.
